Burning Sun
by Kakashi Kat
Summary: Second story in the KakashiIshida series. After the confrontation with Akira Ishida, Hatake Kakashi seemed dead in the eyes of his student, Naruto. But what happens when fate clashes. A raid, A hope, a battle for life. R&R! COMPLETE
1. New Lives

-1**Burning Sun**

By Marlonian Hayes

**Xx--xxx--xX**

**Chapter 1: New Lives**

_"No matter what, your getting out of here alive!" Alive-alive-alive, t_he words echoed through his head. His body stirred on the bed. It had only been two weeks since the incident. The memories still haunting his mind. "Because of me." That's what he told himself each time he gazed upon the stone. There etched in it was the memory of his teacher and friend.

Now the night was silent and the only noise he could hear was from the crickets outside. The stars shone brightly above. And the moon sent light through his window. The boy was afraid to sleep. Afraid he'd have to relive the death of his sensei. '_Afraid of sleeping, who would have thought?' _

Yet even as he thought this, his eyes began to slowly close. One last futile attempt to awake his mind, and then sleep. A deep and dreamless sleep overcame him.

* * *

"Naruto? Naruto. NARUTO!" Immediately the blonde sat up. His night cap sloshed forward and over his eyes. With a gentle touch, a delicate hand pushed it back up. Naruto stared into the green pools that were his waker's eyes. Sakura smiled as the boy looked at her blankly. "You've slept in." She stood strainght and walked over to the table that sat in the middle of Naruto's appartment. "I didn't know what you'd like for breakfast, so I just got a fresh bowl of ramen for you."

The steam simmered up into the air. Dancing it's way across the room and around Naruto's head. Soon he inhaled the intoxicating aroma. It was truly a morning treat. The sheet slipped off and a whizzing sound was heard as Naruto slipped his legs over the bed.

Next thing he knew, his back was sliding into a chair that Sakura had pulled out. The pink haired girl handed him a pair of chopsticks. Soon he was ravenously slurping down the noodles. Finally, broth was dripping from the sides of his mouth and noodles were in mid-slurp, he noticed Sakura just sitting there with a smile on her face. Studying him like you would a book in order to determine whether it was good or not.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan." He dropped the noodles and sticks. Then wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Did you want anything to eat?"

Her face snapped back to attention, "No, I'm fine." Sakura blinked and then stood up, "Besides, Tsunade wanted me to stop by. She wants my help in picking the best new team lead-" She stopped in mid sentence. The very mention of replacing Kakashi mad the blonde silent. Sakura sighed in dispair. "I'll be going. If you need anything, I'll be here. Naruto."

He stared into his bowl of soup. As if caught in a trance. "Yes?"

"Iruka and your other friends are still here," with said she began to leave, but instead looked at him. Naruto's back still faced her. "It's not your fault." And then she disappeared around the door. The genin listened as her feet clacked against the cement stairs. Everyone had been more sensative to Naruto since Kakashi's death. Sakura started spending more time around him.

But Naruto wasn't concerned about that. And in one weak voice he told himself for the thousandth time, "Yes it is, because of me."

* * *

Clinks and chinks rung throughout the room. Sparkles and shimmers eminated from the table. Valuable gems, jewls of all sizes, and worthless beads, spread across the table. Each one had been taken from the latest victim of the red heads rage and power. Two weeks, in just two weeks, the gang had hit ten villages. Not one of them caught.

Now four dirty hands shifted through the stolen treasures. Ishida gave a good hardy laugh at his two companions. "They're like children, eh Kakashi?" He turned his head to see the silver headed shinobi looking out at the horizon. His face showed no expression, but his heart was heavy with saddness and guilt. Ishida let out a sigh and walked over to him. His hand gentley lowered on Kakashi's shoulder.

The jounin didn't look at his former friend. Instead he kept gazing into the slowly appearing stars. "Now cheer up Kakashi. We both won! I have the life I always wanted, and you got to save that boy! I only wish you had told me you changed the plans a little." Ishida jabbed him in the side with his elbow.

"Then it wouldn't have looked convincing. You were always horrible at lieing." His silver hair rustled as a light breeze came through the window. His body fitted perfectly in the window. It was a little annoying with the wood digging into his back, but still, this is where he made his place.

Everytime Ishida, Misha, and Kuzu came back from a raid, Kakashi never took part in their joy over the stolen goods. Now Ishida was irritated with his behavior. He wanted kakashi to enjoy himself once in a while. He wanted to see the smile he had seen on that boy whenever they played a game.

Ishida thrust his handn into the treasure and pulled out a handful of coins. He tossed them at the lonely shinobi in the window. A couple landed in his lap. Some flew out the window. Misha and Kuzu looked longely at the lost gold.

Kakashi's eyes finally broke away from the horizon and stared at the coins in his lap. This was his life now. There was no reason for him to enjoy it. Yet it was wrong to steal. Still, Ishida had saved most of his findings and could easily over come a village with just a handful of powder.

His fingers picked one of the coins up and he studied it. Ishida put a smile on his own face to see he was getting somewhere. But maybe a little too far. Kakashi jumped out of the window and shut it. The next thing Ishida knew, Kakshi had grabbed some coins of his own and thrown them at Ishida. He had no choice but to defend himself with valuable necklaces. As this little fight went on, Misha and Kuzu reached frantically into the air and tried to catch what they could.

Finally the two fell to the floor. Ishida couldn't help but laugh. Kakashi sat against the wall with his arm on his knee. Memories of fun times rushed back to the both of them. And soon a smile crossed the jounin's face. Ishida sat up beside him.

"Now see, a little fun isn't so hard."

Kakashi grew silent again. "I can either except this life, or think nothing of it. My life is back in Konoha. There is nothing fun about living a dead man's path." Ishida just sat there silentley. Kakashi stood up and pulled from his pocket a little orange book. He had finished a couple of days ago. But it was the only thing to read, so he began it again. Ishida watched as Kakashi walked out the door. He wasn't worried about him running off. He knew that as long as he had the power to destroy lives, Kakashi wouldn't disobey him.

The sky was now a golden color. It made the trees dark, and his mood only darker. This life didn't suit him. Ishida paved the way. There were no turns or detours. '_I chose it. To protect him. To protect them.' _A sigh came from within his chest as he slid down the side of a tree and settled on a branch.

The sun burning away.

* * *

_Hey! How do you like it? Reviews are always fun. Forget about November! I'm writing now! I think you guys would perfer it anyway. _

_Next chapter: Scratches of Memory_

_Read on..._


	2. Scratches of Memory

_**Author's Note: **I know that there is a lot of spelling that's wrong when Kuzu talks, but that's because his accent is heavier than Misha's._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Scratches of Memory**

**Xx--xxx--xX**

It wasn't clear who it would be. Several candidates would qualified. Yet, Sakura rejected them. Soon Tsunade was growing frustrated with the girl. It had been two hours since they had started this. '_**Pick One!**' _she yelled in her head. It was no good for them to have a leader that either of them didn't approve of. Since Naruto would probably reject all of them, she had to rely on Sakura's judgement. But right about now, she wouldn't mind the blonde's whinning or complaining if it meant getting this done faster.

So Tsunade sat there quietly. Listening to the young girl shuffle through the many profiles. Looking at one, then shaking her head and moving on. It wasn't until mid-day that Tsunade said something. "Does anyone appeal to you?" her patients was wearing thin.

Sakura stopped and took a look at five candidates in her hands. She hadn't before, not even when the news reached her. But now she did. Her cheeks grew wet, and she felt herself choking on her own tears. Now was the time to let it all out. She couldn't keep it bottled up anymore.

The folders fell from her hands and scattered on the floor. Sakura's gentle hands covering her eyes. Tsunade walked around the side and put an arm around the broken girl. She kissed her against the head and just held her. "I know. I know," and they stayed like that. For several moments. Then Sakura got a hold of herself.

"I'm sorry. It's just, it's hard to really realize he's gone," Sakura held herself. Tears still streamed down her face, but this time less fluantly.

The Hokage was back at her desk. The papers Sakura had dropped, now sat in front of her. "It's good."

"What?"

"It's good for you to cry. It's hard loosing someone you care about," the folders were stacked on each other. The sanin took a look at each one. "But we have to get back to life. Like when Sasuke left-"

"That's different!" Sakura's voice rose up. She didn't mean to, "We can still get him back! But not Kakashi-sensei. He's gone!" The girl had thrown herself into a fit. Now she cried harder than before. No sound, just tears. Tsunade let her cry. It was going to be hard. Harder for them to move on. '_They need a break from this.' _

"We'll deal with this some time latter. It's not like I need you and Naruto go on any urgent missions right now." Sakura nodded, and without another word walked out. Still holding herself.

Once outside she leaned against the wall. And in a whisper said to herself, "I need to be strong. For me, and Nartuo."

* * *

"Misha!" Kuzu's deep voice belowed through the house. His large feet thudded against the floor. "Misha!" 

"What?" he came around the corner and was now staring his brother in the face. "I'm busy cooking."

"Ishida is gonna organize a'noder raid. He says **for** you to coook the foood. 'Make it lots of travelin foood,' he says to me. Now you go on ahead and start doing dat. 'No dinner tonight,' that's what he said directly!" Misha rolled his eyes and turned back into the kitchen.

He took the pot he was going to make pasta in, and heated up the water. As soon as it was ready, he dropped in some eggs. Next would be rice balls and maybe some pickles. While he was frantically cooking the dinner, he began whistle. Next thing he knew he almost singing all the words. It was a catchy tune. One he had heard before. But he wasn't sure where. Misha continued to half sing, half whistle. Until the day was done and the sun fell under the horizon.

"Life is fading, the sky is shading, gray.

A fast strip of color, brings such wonder, here.

And yet death will come, child hury home.

Still spring is another day, life will not whither away."

He kept going. Two more versus until he noticed someone else was in the room. Misha turned his head. It was the last person he expected to see. "You?"

"Keep going," Kakashi leaned against the inside of the door. Misha was stunned and angry. Angry that he hadn't noticed him before.

"What do you want? I"m busy."

"Nothing really, I've already read my book. Several times. I was looking for something to do," the silver head shrugged his shoulders and walked away. Misha was almost sad to see him leave. Truth be told, he liked the mysterious shinobi from Konoha. Ishida had choosen good when he picked Kakashi.

xxx

Kakashi walked around, his legs swinging wide each time. The ground was soft and moist, and let out water each time he took a step. He looked back. It was hard to see, but he could make out the familiar door of Ishida's hideout. It was well hidden. Even though he stood but 5 yards away from it, it was still hard to see.

Then the shinobi thought back. Back when it all started. How he had gotten here.

_Naruto went out the window. And just in time. Ishida's rage had grown too much. The black spread from the room and quickly shot out of the windows. 'He's gonning to trap me in.' Kakashi quickly moved around to his blind spot. Then he somewhat tackled, somewhat grabbed, the red head. This wasn't enough to stop it, but enough to lower the power. _

_As he pulled down Ishida, the black chakra seemed to come with it. A loud air sucking sound, and then it was dark. Kakashi could hardly breath. His mind clouded with all kinds of thoughts. Most of them could be cast aside for the moment. _

_Then Kakashi realized he could feel. He was still alive! His hands began to grope the empty space in front of him. Nothing. Then, a blinding light flashed over him. When he opened his eyes, the jounin found himself in the same room, in the same house, still with Ishida. Only now Ishida had passed out onto the floor. He lay there, slowly breathing. _

_Kakashi walked over to him. The red head's eyes shot open and his head jolted up. Now he was staring into the laidback grey eyes of his former friend. _

_"I changed the plans a little. Now Naruto will think I'm dead. You won't have trouble from Konoha's ANBU."_

_Ishida let out one of his infamous laughs. "Ya know, it would have been nice of you to have told me." He smiled and rose to his feet. Just then a thundering of feet came. Misha and Kuzu ran into the room. Knives drawn and at ready. Ishida put up his hands, "Now, now. He's going to stay with us," Ishida peared over his shoulder. "That was our deal?"_

_Kakashi nodded in silence. _

"I didn't know he possesed that chakra. Huh, what a fool I was." He found his normal resting spot among the trees. It was a fork in the trunk of a large old oak tree. One of the rare Burning Sun trees. Now it's leaves were fading to the normal green of the forest. Only in the early spring did one see it's true beauty.

Branches crossing over each other from tree to tree kept the spot well hidden. Yet Ishida never bothered to look for him. He knew that Kakashi would not run.

But now, Kakashi felt a longing in his heart. He wished to be back in Konoha. To be with the few people that cared about him. The jounin knew that the number was quite small. But that's how he wanted it.

"Maybe I should go back. Just to look." So he decided. Even if Ishida got mad, it would not matter. Just as long as he got to see Naruto was safe. But what he hadn't planned on was what he was going to do there. That night, everything would start.

* * *

Outside it was silent. Only crickets and other night bugs could be heard. No lights were left on, but his. Naruto crossed his arms over and leaned on the window sill. '_I wonder if Sakura-chan picked out anyone. I hope not.' _As he thought that, a glint of hope and happiness rose into his heart. And in a minute it faded. 

"It can't be... could it?" Something was amiss in the air. Not everything in Konoha was as it should be. Then, a sudden feeling hit and twisted Naruto's stomach. The blonde withdrew from the window. He laid on his bed and waited for the feeling to pass. But when it did nothing of the sort, something came to his mind. '_The memorial stone.' _"I should go."

Before he knew what he was doing. He was pulling on his clothes and heading out the door. His appartment left empty and dark.

xxx

His feet stepped across the yard. It was cold and his breath could be seen in the moonlight. The memorial stone lay just ahead. The genin would look for one name, and one name only. Then he stopped. Naruto thought that something was wrong with the stone. A shadow seemed to move amongst other shadows. It stopped and looked at Naruto, or seemed to.

Then in a flash, disappeared into the night. Quickly the boy's feet ran to the stone. He stood there and looked around. Nothing could be seen in the dark except the trees against the moon. And the stone.

His eyes drifted down to the stone. Horror, confusion, hope, and many other feelings swept over him. First, horror. For the stone had been defaced. That would have just brought anger. But it was his sensei's name that was carved out. Confusion. Naruto asked himself several questions about what had happened. Who was that shadow? Did it carve away the name? Who would do such a thing? Last, hope. Maybe, in some corner of the country, Kakashi was alive. Alive and trying to say contact him. Maybe he couldn't reveal himself for some reason.

Naruto could feel a smile spreading across his face. He had to tell someone this. He had to know if any of it were true. "Sakura-chan!" the blonde cried into the night air.

* * *

_Hoped you liked this one. I'll keep writing them. But they may not be up from 3-8 days each. Why? My sister is a computer hog._

_Any way, Next Chapter: A Loss, A Raid, A Hope_


	3. A Loss, A Raid, A Hope

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: A Loss, A Raid, A Hope**

**Xx--xxx--xX**

Click!-click! There was a soft noise coming from the window. A soft clicking sound. Whatever it was, it was keeping her up. Instead of letting it be, she yawned and walked over. Her silky nightgown occationally touching the floor. For a minute the sound stopped. '_Maybe I can get back to bed.' _Yet, just as she turned around, the clicking began.

Enough was enough. Sakura flung open the windows, only to be met by a small pebble to the head. In surprise and anger, the pink headed girl glared down at the colperate. "Naruto!" she hissed, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Sakura-chan!-come quick! I have something to show y-" the blonde stopped just in time to find a shoe flying at him. His feet moved fast enough to dodge it, but not the book. "OW!" this time his voice rose above a whisper. Naruto's fingers rubbed his head. He felt a little bump forming where it hurt the most to touch.

"It can wait until morning!"

"No, it can't!" Sakura stopped in mid throw of a larger item. "It has to do with Kakashi-sensei."

"Naruto?" the girl pulled back in the small drawer. "I'll be right down." The curtains closed and Naruto waited outside. Just over the trees he could see the sun begining to rise.

It only took Sakura five minutes to get dressed and brush her hair. The door handle jiggled and she stepped out into the street. It was a brisk morning with a cool air. Summer would be settling in soon. The sky was beautifully painted with golds, oranges, pinks, and reds. Sakura smiled and watched as the last of the purple faded with night. Now morning was upon them.

"What is it?" Naruto snapped back to reality. He had been thinking. About the books Kakashi and him found two weeks ago.

Naruto looked at Sakura. Apparently she had not eaten, and her eyes showed werriness. In a kind voice, but it still showed his excitement, he spoke to her, "Come to the memorial stone. Something happened only an hour ago." Without another word, Naruto was off down the streets. Leaving his friend throughly confused.

* * *

Ishida would be angry. It wasn't something he could help though. What he had done was fix something that wasn't right. But why had Naruto showed up. Kakashi sighed. He wasn't afraid of Ishida's wrath towards him. It was what Ishida might do to others just to get Kakashi to behave more. 

The silver headed ninja held in his breath and turned the doorknob. But he only got it half way when- "Where have you been?" Ishida's eyes were lit like fire. An anger burned into his scowl. The red head had shoved his face into Kakashi's.

"Correcting a mistake," the jounin pushed past him and headed into the kitchen.

But the red hair on Ishida just stood up. But before he could say anything, Kuzu spoke for him. "How dare youz be so disrepectful to Master Ish**i**da. Nowz, are ya gonna tell him where you were?"

"No." Kuzu burned up inside. He had never wanted to call Ishida, Master Ishida. But if that meant saving his own hide, then he would have to. But now the new member was talking back to him. '_Who does he think he is? I was here first!' _Misha just stood there. He smiled inside. Kuzu was a little full of himself. He knew it upsetted him for Kakashi to be so calm and disobedient.

Ishdia had enough of people fighting his wars. So he stepped in and spoke a few words of his own. "Kakashi, I needn't know where you were. You came back, and I guess that's all that matters," he gave him a milignant stare, "but I warn you, do it again, and it'll be the last of you!"

Kakashi looked at Ishida. "Don't worry, I won't disobey you." Ishida saw that fear had striken Kakashi to listen to him. He had realized this way back.

The red headed leader stood so that he could see all of them. "We're leaving for our next target. We may not get much, but at least they'll fear us. That's what we want. If one village get's too confident, than that's it. Now get ready! We leave tonight."

The two brothers scrambled out of the room. They couldn't wait to get moving. If it had to do with gold or getting rich, the foreigners were there.

Now only Kakashi and Ishida remained. The silver head looked at his former friend, "So, where are we going this time?"

"You'll find out," Ishida went to leave, but turned around to face the jounin. "I expect you to follow orders Kakashi. This raid should go smoothly and we'll be in and out. But if you feel you can't do it, tough." With a scowl fading to a smile, the red head left the room. Kakashi pondered on the words of his new leader. '_What does he mean?' _

_

* * *

_

"Who could do such a thing?" Sakura shouted in amazement when she saw the memorial stone defaced. The small tips of her delicate fingers brushed over the spot. The name of her beloved teacher had been scratched away. The young girl couldn't understand who could have done such a crime of disrespect to Konoha and her late sensei. But when she looked to the blonde next to her, she was even more surprised.

Excitement and eagerness were crossed in his eyes and face. A slight smile was being formed by his lips. Sakura grew angry with the boy. "Ow! Sakura-chan! That hurt worse than the book."

"What are you smiling about?"

"Don't you see?"

"Of course I see," she halfed screamed, half cried, "Somone has scratched away our sensei's name. Showing great disrespect for him. What I don't see is what your happy about!"

Naruto sighed. Of course she didn't understand his thoughts. '_She can't read minds! Or can she?' _The genin turned to his friend. The glint of excitement still in his eyes. "Sakura-chan, this isn't disrespect. If it were, only a little bit of name would remain. So that they knew who was being scratched." This made the pink headed girl think. A question formed in her mind, that she needn't ask. For the answer came, "I think it's a sign that Kakashi-sensei is **alive**!" This time he jumped a little.

The young girl smiled. "It's a possibility," then the smile was gone, "but how do we know that it's not some trick? I think we should inform Tsunade about this and ask what she thinks."

Disappointment fillled Naruto's heart. If Sakura did understand, then who could. Sakura saw this and placed a hand on his shoulder. In a sort of mumble, the blonde said to her, "Just try to think, think that there's still some hope."

"Naruto," her face softened, "I know it's hard to except. But we must move on." But the boy's eyes did not look into hers. Instead they gazed at the spot on the stone. Sakura knew he needed to be alone. So she left him to his thoughts and went to get the Hokage. '_I'm sorry Naruto. It must be hard for you. I know it's harder than it is for me. But Tsunade will know what to do.' _

The genin stood there. Still hope raised in his heart. He could not let the feeling go. It clung to him with all its might. Grasping his heart. The smile returned upon the boy standing there. Something good was about to happen. It was the same feeling as when the shadow swept over the stone.

Suddenly Naruto's stomach tightened and twisted. It felt horrible. '_Again! Ugh, I feel terrible.' _His orange arms wrapped around his stomach. then the wind blew. It brought with it, many cries. Many cries that were formed from the village.

The blonde's head raced with terror. "What's going on?" Without knowing what would be ahead of him, Naruto's feet scrambled and raced across the yard. Then he froze. Fear stopped him, for one of the cries was that of Sakura.

* * *

The people of Konoha couldn't believe what was going on. Even the ANBU teams were being beaten away like flies. Tsunade watched from the tower as a small group of four shinobi raced over the wall. Her hand touched the cold glass. Outside the shinobi began to terrorize the Hidden Leaf Village. It was finally Shizunei's touch on the shoulder that brought her back to reality. 

"Hurry! We'll fight beside you." Tsunade nodded at her assistent. She hurried out of the tower and into the streets. Ready to protect her people.

* * *

Explosions could be seen from over roofs. They weren't normal. Black chakra eminated from them. Buildings were torn apart by it. One touch of the chakra would splinter wood into a million pieces. 

The shinobi wielding the chakra had large red hair. Tied back into a ponytail. Upon him he wore an outfit made of entirely black. His feet kept sandals on. But his face was a clear as day. Many of the ANBU members couldn't believe that he was still alive. What sent shivers up their spines, was his calm, cold voice. As it rang with laughter. "Ha, ha, ha! I've waited for this day so long!"

The ANBU members noticed that he needed no handseals. For his chakra was strong enough already. They bagan to scatter, hopefully Ishida would follow them to remote parts of the village. Away from citezans. But alas their plan was for not.

For Ishida still stood in his place. He walked down the street with one hand sliced into a building. As he walked, the house was torn to pieces. Wood, glass, metal, all of it went flying. Destroying other shelters. Yet as that house ceased to exist, he went to the next. Slowly he was working his way down the streets.

One of the ANBU leaders met with a group of five others. "We have to ambush him!" one shouted. "Sneak up and take him out!" "No, evacuate the village. Let him destroy lifeless houses." The leader thought. For a moment it all seemed to might work. But then he remebered the killing of Hatake Kishi, and her brother. "No, if we do a fullfrontal attack, he'll just take each of us out. Remeber, he is stronger than any one of us," he continued, "A surprise attack wouldn't work either. He's grown up in the woods and would spot us out before we had a chance to even move. If we evacuate in mass numbers, Akira Ishida will just go after them. Ecacuating in small numbers would take too much time."

"So nothing will work against him."

"Exactly!" But the leader stopped talking. None of his group members had talked. The voice had come from above him. Even though they had their masks on, he could sense their fear. Then what he had dreaded to hear. The calm laugh. He looked up.

Ishida was looking down on him, while hanging upside down. The leader only got to look though. For Ishida was quick and fell down. Right in the middle of the team. His hands heavy with chakra. Slicing away the ANBU members and letting the tree soak up the blood.

Each of the six members hit the ground with a dead THUD. Ishida sat on the tree branch. He had spun around and now stood there crouching. His arms still out from the attack. "Finally some blood."

* * *

On another side of town, several shinobi were having quite a bit of trouble. For the Toshibu brothers, Kuzu and Misha, were tearing apart the town. They were like large bulls. No one knew quite sure how to deal with them. They used no ninjutsu. So this made it a little easier. But their strength was too much.

The Konoha shinobi struck in and backed away. Much like a wolf would do. But it was taking too long. For after each strike, the brtohers would tear apart another object. Then they stopped. A sound had disturbed them. They looked towards the gate of Konoha. There was Ishida. Standing upon the gate and blowing a horn. It sounded across the village. That was the signal that blood had been shed, and now the shinobi would be even more fierce.

Kuzu smiled at this. He was holding back as Ishida had instructed. But now he could go full throtal at the attackers. And before either him or the shinobi knew it, he deep in their group and fighting them off.

Misha did not want to attack. He stared at Ishida. Then pain. Something had struck his left arm. A thin clean cut was stroked with blood across his shoulder. Before the foreigner knew it, several other shuriken were whizzing at him.

* * *

At first Kakashi was blinded. He had no idea where he was. But the defense force of the village they were at was so strong. Yet none of the shinobi trigured in his head. All he knew was that they were attacking. Several he had killed, not wanting to though. That was the only thing he could do. Trying his hardest not to kill any of them proved difficult. For it was the way he was trained.

Still so many attacked the silver head at once. Out of all of the black shinobi, he was the only one to wear a mask. It fully covered his face, except his one eye. Ishida had cut his hair down. Now it was only unruly enough to run your fingers through.

Kakashi fought every attack. Once in a while staining his kunai with blood and not the sparks of metal. It wasn't until he cut her, that he knew where he was.

The jounin had been so blinded by the fighting, he didn't even recognize his former student. Sakura had been sent to the scene to help. Out of all the attacking shinobi, he seemed to know the place more than anyone. When ever they pursued him, he would leap across the roof tops, sometimes looking back. His feet still knowing where to go.

So Sakura had gone to the spot where he currently was. At first she thought she knew his way of fighting. Then it struck the girl that he was stranger and that would be perposterous. Sakura got ready to attack. She watched as several shinobi tried to get close, but they failed. One lost his life. The pink headed girl thought that was enough.

She jumped at him. Her kunai ready, and her strength building up. Her arm pulled back. When it had enough strength she thrust it forward. Luckly the dark shinobi was busy with another. Or so she thought it lucky.

But this only made him more ready to attack. As Sakura closed in on her target, he spun around. Only by instinct did he slice her. His kunai gently pressing against her skin as she fell. A small trickle of blood running down her chest. Little by little did it dawn on both of them what had happened.

Kakashi's eyes widned and he heard his heart pound quicker than it had before. As his kunai moved away from the falling girl, she hit the ground. Blood spilled onto the road. "Sakura!" the jounin whispered to himself. His heart filled with fear. As did his face. But only the one laidback eye stared into the open sky. It was too late for him to turn to look at her. Yet he heard her cry of pain. It would echoe into this mind forever.

Several shinobi ran to the girl, others began their attack on the jounin. But the silver head was too quick for them, even in his stunned state of mind. He lept back away from the team of shinobi and ran towards the stone. Sakura lay on the ground, clutching the wound. If they didn't get her help soon, she would bleed to death.

* * *

Naruto stood there. The wind blowing against his face, the sky above sheltering the clouds. Destruction and cries eminated from his village. Yet he couldn't move. His feet frozen in place. Like all the weight of his body adn heart, had fallen. Now he stood there. Not sure what to do. Questions racing through his mind, images of his friends falling in battle terrorized the boy. Fear had frozen him, but hope would soon move him away.

As the blonde stood there, something had come through the trees. It was moving a good speed. All Naruto could recall was a flash of black and silver. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground with a kunai to his throat. But it did not press and spill blood. It just sat there. Naruto felt his heart beating against his chest. As his eyes met his attacker's.

They stared at each other. So much was happening. Naruto's smile wouldn't come. He was still shocked from impact. The silver haired attacker stared at him. '_Please, no blood,' _was the only thought that Kakashi had. And to his relief he saw none.

Naruto recognized the laidback look he had. It was him. He was sure of it. Naruto's mouth wanted to splurt out so many questions. He wanted to know. But nothing came out. They just sat there and stared at each other. It wasn't until Kakashi had finally grasped the whole conncept of what had happened that he began to move. The kunai was away from Naruto's throught, and he lept back into the trees.

Naruto turned on his stomach and reached out for him. Wanting to call out. Yet still silence kept him at bay. '_It was him! I'm sure of it. He's alive. Alive!'_ Naruto was finally able to smile. It was true, Naruto had been right. He was glad. Then a horn sounded off in the distance. The destruction of the village was ending. The shinobi stopped racing into danger. For the enemy was leaving. Sadly, and thankfully, only twelve had died. No citezans. Just six ANBU members, and six shinobi of Konoha.

* * *

Kakashi listened and ran towards the horn. Ishida had already moved back into the forest. Kuzu was close behind, but there was no sign of Misha. Finally the small group had stopped. It was back at the hideout. Ishida immediately went inside. Kuzu went to patrol. Looking for his brother, and making sure no one had followed him. When Kakashi did return, he went to Ishida.

Pulling off his mask he had questions to ask his 'leader.' "Ishida!" he had promised that Kakashi would never see them again. That was has he had proposed. That Kakashi would never have to face Konoha. That he would never have to face Naruto, "Ishida!" He didn't want to be alive, not in their eyes. It would make it only harder. But now Naruto would know for sure. He would look for his sensei. That's why Kakashi had always obeyed. Because he knew if he didn't, Ishida would poison Konoha. His powders only had to get in the air. Then they would kill.

One more time he called out, his voice filled with rage, "ISHIDA!"

* * *

Naruto scrambled off the ground and rushed to find Sakura, Tsunade, hell anyone. He had to tell them that Kakashi was alive. He had too.

Hope and happiness started to fill the boy. But knowing he was alive answered one question, and brought upon him so many others.

* * *

_Face the foot style, how'da like it?_

_Sorry, if you ever saw the movie Kung-pow, you'd understand. _

_Anyway onto business! Tell me what you think about this chapter. If there's anything, **anything**, you don't like, let me know. I want you, the readers, to enjoy this story._

_Next chapter: The Importance of Books_

_Read on..._


	4. Conclusions

_**Author's Note: **If you didn't hate Ishida before, you will now_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Conclusions**

**Xx--xxx--xX**

The machines stood by her side. Beeping rythmicly. Allowing the many doctors to monitor her health.

It had been hard, but finally the job was done. The young girl would live. A great loss of blood had put her on the bed she now lay on. They were still trying to get all of the blood to disappear into the dirt. Across her chest, she held a scar. This would never heal. Nor would the feelings she would soon posses for her attacker.

It had been a long day. The Hokage could only sit and watch. Her patient's chest, rising and slowly falling. She had fallen asleep some time ago. Now her eyes were wide open. The village had taken a lot of damage from the attack. It still puzzled her who would do such a thing. Still no answer came from neighboring villages. Extra guards were posted on the wall. One thing was clear. A former foe of Konoha's had attacked. The name of him was hardly mentioned any more. Rumors had started long ago, that if you even whispered his name, he would appear and take your life.

Akira Ishida was the most feared shinobi in Konoha. So few knew about his wonderous and destructive power. But today, all in Konoha witnessed only a portion of what he was capable of. This scared Tsunade. If Ishida could so easily do this much damage, and not even get a scratch on him, then who knows what he could do at full power. It had been a while since she had felt true fear. Now shivered down her bones, and settled itself into her heart.

* * *

The blonde was out of breath. His heart pounded upon his chest. Excitement overwhelmed him. He couldn't keep it in any more. He had to tell someone. Quickly he rushed to find Sakura. First he would check the Hokage tower. If she wasn't there, he would ask around.

* * *

"Ishida!" Kakashi called through the house. That's when he heard the faint footsteps of the red head. '_He must be down there.' _Underneath the house of Ishida, there were many tunnels and hidden rooms. Only Misha knew what he did down there. But whenever Ishida disappeared, it was a good bet he was in the rooms. 

The silver headed jounin waited and listened. Then a sliding sound. He raced to the living room. Ishida had only returned a vase to its place on the mantle when Kakahsi entered the room. In his calm voice that now angered Kakashi, he asked, "Did you call for me?"

"Yes," Kakashi's voice was dark. Something was swelling within him. Something that would prove vital in his effort to survive. But the red head just looked at him blankly. '_You know well what I want. Stop acting!' _"You promised me, when we met in the woods.-

_"What does this have to do with Naruto?" Kakashi stood there in front of Ishida. Whom hung from a tree in front of him. A quick movement and Ishida was standing upright in front of his former friend. _

_"Everything. You see, without him, I would have no bait. But you need him too, don't you?"_

_"Spit it out Ishida; I already told you I'm not playing these games."_

_"Alright, alright," He held up his hands, "What I want is your life. No, I don't want to live in Konoha. I want you to live my life. To understand what I'm being put through."_

_Kakashi looked at him. Ishida could not be trusted. "Why should I listen to you."_

_"Because if you don't, the boy dies." With that he smiled his milignant smile. In his hand he held up a radio. It was full of static until Ishida pressed the button. "Misha, how is our **guest.**"_

_There was a reply, "He's out cold, but still breathing." Ishida turned off the radio. The calm smile crossed his face. Kakashi was filled with more worry than anger. The red head could call for Naruto's death at any time. He had to be careful._

_"Alright. But you know the boy will never stop looking for me."_

_"Exactly, unless..."_

_"Unless what?"_

_"Unless... you dead. Now I'm going to kill you. Just stage a death. You won't ever have to see him, or your village again." His hand was now on Kakashi's shoulder. There it was quickly swept away. "It'll make things easier. On ME and on you." What could Kakashi do, but agree. It was at the moment, the only choice he could make._

"Oh, Kakashi, I know I promised. But things change," his eyes darkened and now were treacherous again. "After all, I couldn't have you sneaking off in the night. Wouldn't it have just been better to see your friends in the daylight." Ishida shrugged his shoulders and sat down on a chair. He pulled out a small brown book and began to read it. Kakashi clenched his fist. He would do something, none dared to. But no matter what, he would not regret it.

The red head sat there. Thinking he had won this one. He did not realize that he had only fanned the flames that grew inside Kakashi. In the corner of his eye he caught the jounin walking over to him. In a sly and evil manner, he looked into his 'friend's' face. "Yes."

WHAM! Kakashi's fist slammed into Ishida's face.

* * *

Naruto didn't understand at first, but soon it was clear. Sakura had been taken to the hospital after a confrontation with one of the attackers. And as it may be, news spreads fast. It was Akira Isida that had attacked. Him and three others. One of them had been captured, and was now under interogation. 

The genin's feet raced to the hospital. If Sakura had been attacked by Ishida, there was chance she wouldn't live. But later he would regret ever knowing who attacked her.

Naruto's feet slid across the tiled floor of the hospital. His eagerness and excitement mixed in with fear and worry. "Sakura-chan?" he asked several times. It wasn't until he bumped into Tsunade that he found where she was.

"She's in the last room on the right side of this hallway," Tsunade put a hand on his shoulder and pointed the way. "Naruto, she's still in a critical stage. Please don't get her excited. Even though the wound is closed, people have been lost today. That would hurt any person." The blonde nodded and continued on his way.

* * *

There was a thud on the floor. A flapping of papers could be heard, as Ishida's book landed next to him. His face pushed against the wood. Kakashi stood behind him. His arm back at his side. Ishida couldn't believe what had just happened. '_No one strikes me!' _The red head sat up. His knees bent under him. He tried to act as if the blow hadn't effected him, but now his chin was full of pain. 

Instead of his calm laugh, a gasp of air and pain escaped. This was all Kakashi needed. For Ishida to realize that he wasn't completely in control. But as he went to leave, the laugh finally escaped from the fallen ninja.

"That was very... unwise of you to do, Kakashi." The silver headed jounin did nothing. "You think you can just walk away from that?" A smile crossed Ishida's face. And before he knew it, he had turned around. Stood to his feet, and flung himself at Kakashi.

* * *

The girl sat there in bed. Many people passed her room, but none came in. Sakura sighed. She truly wished that Naruto would have visited her. The wound on her chest was now fully healed, yet the doctors just wanted to make sure everything checked out.

That's when she heard the footsteps. They were further apart than the others. And once in a while they would be loud, the next silent. Then they stopped right in front of her door. Sakura smiled as she recognized the shape of Naruto's spikey hair.

The door slid open, and the blonde smiled. "You're ok?"

"Yes."

Naruto let out a deep breath. "That's good. I have something to tell you!" the boy's face lit up. His feet skidded across the floor and he seated himself by the bedside. He couldn't stop smiling, and he couldn't talk. Whatever it was Naruto had to say to her, it was stuck in his throat.

"Well, I guess I have a little bit before you actually speak."

Then he stuttered it out, "Ka-Ka-Kakashi-sensei is alive!"

"Naruto?" the pink headed girl's face turned to worry. "I know it's hard, but don't you think this is a lil-"

"I saw him!" the blonde's hands were now on the bed. His deep blue pools staring into the jade green of her eyes. She saw the determination in them. '_He really met him?'_

Naruto say the questioning in her head. "Yes, he was with the raiding party."

"What!"

"Yeah. I know it's hard to believe. But I think Ishida is making him do this!" the boy's butt was back in the chair. His heart now racing with excitement. But Sakura did not feel the same way. If her beloved teacher was wtih the raid... it was possible he was the one to injure her. "Sakura-chan? You don't look so happy. Didn't you hear? Ka-"

"I heard, Naruto." Her voice was no but a whisper. "What did he look like?"

"What did he look like?" Naruto put a finger to his chin as he remebered. It was a little hard, for his mind was a bit cloudy. "Well, his hair was shorter. Much shorter. Other than that, he was almost the same looking. His outfit covered most of his face though. It was black."

Sakura held her breath. How could she tell him that Kakashi had almost killed her. Her began to shake and tears streamed down her cheeks. "Hey," Naruto put his hands on hers and settled them down. "It's hard to believe at first, but... he is alive."

"It's not that," she was trying to talk through the tears, "I know he's alive." Naruto let a smile loose across his face. '_Finally she understands!' _But it was quickly wiped off as he saw that she wasn't crying in happiness. It was fear. "He's alive, but he's not the same."

* * *

_End of chapter 4._

_To all who review: I'm glad you like this story. I hope you will continue to read it. Please let me know if you have any problems with it at all. Thank you._

_Next chapter: A Meeting In the Dark_

_Read on..._


	5. A Meeting In the Dark

**Chpater 5: A Meeting In the Dark**

**Xx--xxx--xX**

"We'll ask you again, where is Akira Ishida?" The ANBU were having trouble with their captive. Apparently he had trained himself to resist certain jutsus. This made them depend on his just giving up and telling them. But so far the foriegner was silent. Not even a peep about Ishida.

Yet his mind was full of other things. Sometimes he babble on about the old country of his. Others it would be about his thick headed brother. "Kuzu isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, if you know what I mean. Why just before we came here, he mouthed off with our new teamate. I guarentee you that he won't stand for that." Misha continued on. The ANBU members had no choice but to listen. Maybe somewhere in there, there would be valuable information.

One of the newer members actually got interested in the stories. He was now asking questions about Kuzu and the rest of the raiding party. "So, who was this new guy?"

"Oh, some old friend of Master Ishida. I haven't quite gotten his name right. I think it's something like... Kakisha. No, that's not right. It's close," he thought for a minute. The other members had gotten tired and let the two talked. They waited outside the room. "Help me out would ya?"

"Sounds close to Kakashi. He was a jounin in our village. But he died a few weeks ago. Kakisha... maybe-"

"Wait! Kakashi! That's it. His name's Kakashi. His was silver. Came out of nowhere. He had this one boy with him. Blonde, shrimp of a kid. Very energetic, let me tell you. Almost got away from me when I tried to catch him."

Now the young member was interested. He had to tell the others, "Hold that thought!" His chair slid and he went to the door.

* * *

Naruto sat there. His face, his thoughts, everything had been stunned. "Are- are you sure?" 

"The man who landed on you, was the one who attacked me. I'm certain." Sakura reached out her hand and put it on the boy's shoulder. But Naruto didn't move or blink; he was hardly breathing infact. Her hand moved back to her lap. The white sheet was a little wet from her crying. The news had hurt her as well.

In a whisper, the blonde told her, "Kakashi-sensei wouldn't do that," his fingers twiddled and he looked down at his hands. "He just...couldn't." Now his arms lay limp to the side. And silence engulfed the both of them.

* * *

The Copy Nin of Konoha was not to be attacked so easily. But when the Dark User was now filled with rage and fear. For no one had ever defied him before. He was use to power. Now this strike had sent him off the edge. 

When Ishida leaped forward, Kakashi turned around and met him half way with a kunai. But Ishida knew better. The black chakra formed around his hands. Forcing Kakashi to pull back. He slid back and hit the wall. Pieces of his kunai falling to the ground.

"You made a mistake!" a flash of black, red, and silver. Soon Ishida and Kakashi were running up the walls in the room. Couches and other furniture were being shredded and flipped over. The room was small. Not much room for attacking, or blocking. It was enough for the jounin. He pushed Ishida away as he charged, and jumped out the window. '_Tag,'_ he thought.

The ground seemed closer than usual. But that only helped Kakashi. For he had his feet on the ground. The grass waved a little. "The trees," he said aloud to himself. It was no time to keep thoughts bottled up inside. For it took too much time up. The silver head was lucky to have moved when he did. Ishdia came flying out of the window. And landed right were Kakashi had been standing. His hand shoved into the ground. Now only his wrist shown.

Kakashi dared to look back. He saw Ishida with his entire hand in the ground. But he wasn't going to let down his guard just yet. He wasn't going to run away either. His legs parted to form a fighting stance. The jounin was just about ready for chidori when... The ground around Ishida's hand insinerated. Now only his hand, glowing with dark chakra, remained in a small crater.

The laugh. Here it came. The one Ishida was infamous for. "Now, this is what I've been waiting for." And it was. Ever since he was boy, he had wanted to fight Kakashi. It was hard when they were friends. For his desire would essencially tear them apart.

The Dark User lifted his arm and got ready for a charge. Just as his eyes caught Kakashi's hands forming a seal. Then he saw something of his former friend, he had never before. Something that would send Ishida into a panic.

* * *

Tsunade walked into the room. She hadn't expected such a quiet scene, such a sad feeling in the air. The sanin came into a room with both genins looking down at their hands. Naruto's shoulders slumped. Neither of them had noticed her entrance. She didn't mind, obviously something had happened. Then Sakura's eyes wondered. "Tsunade-sama!" her face flushed just a little bit, as if she were embarressed. 

"Am I interrupting something?" Naruto looked up at the Hokage. Without saying a word he stood up. Slowly he made his way to the door. His hopes of finding **_his_** teacher, had now dimmed to nothing but a smoldering coal. Tsunade felt an urge to ask questions. But did not, for she knew it was best to leave him alone. After he had shut the door behind, she turned to her own medical student.

"It's about Kakashi-sensei," but Sakura could utter no more words to the sanin. Tsunade already heard the news from the ANBU members that interogated Toshibu Misha.

"I've heard, from our captive, that he's alive. Do you know if this is true?"

"Yes," she had done much crying in the past days. Now she would shed more tears. "Yes, I do. He- he was with that Ishida person. He was part of the raid." Tears and soft sobs made it hard to speak. This was a problem for her. She did not want to cry. '_I can't act like this. Naruto, I have to be strong for you.' _The young girl's heart began to feel heavy. Then she noticed that Tsunade had moved to Naruto's seat.

"Sakura, I need you stop. I need you to tell me where you saw him last. Do you know who else saw him?"

With her sight blury with tears, she stared into her Hokage's eyes. "I'm sorry. I-I last saw him..." now her lip trembled. Her mind recalled the feeling of the blood flowing from her. The light fading and darkness overcoming her vision. The queezy feeling that had a tight grip around her stomach. Sakura could barely control herself. But finally she blurted it out; half shout, half cry, "He attacked me! Naruto too! The last I saw of him he was heading towards the memorial stone. Naruto said he left the village." Now her cries were unstopable, "It wasn't him! He wasn't the same when he was fighting those shinobi. I'm afraid, Kakashi-sensei was only brought back to himself after striking me."

Tsunade said nothing. What could she say. But the sanin had gotten the information that she wanted. And again, silence. Then Tsunade stood up, "Thank-you Sakura. I'll leave you to rest. You may check out before the day is out. But no earlier than noon." The door once again shut.

* * *

His blonde hair cushioned his head. The stone of the hospital was cool, for now the trees cast shadows. Thoughts ran through his mind. He needed to find Kakashi. He needed to find his teacher. Not the one that Sakura had seen, fighting blindly during the raid. But the sensei he had known and loved. Before Ishida. The Kakashi before Ishida.

* * *

It was like birds. Cheaping histaricly. Then it was lighting. Uncontrolable, at first glance. Actually there was much control. But how would the Dark User know that. Kakashi gripped his wrist. The fight would take forever, with Ishida in the lead, if it continued as it was. Hopefuly, chidori would stop it. Yes, he had thrown the first punch. That was as far as he wanted it to go. Now, it was too late to turn back. 

The light flashed in his eyes. He had never seen this side of his 'friend.' The red head didn't know what to do. First all the cards had been in his control. Never would he have predicted this. Now that he realized the danger, the feeling was coming back to him. It was a feeling he hoped he would never have to expierence again. It was something he couldn't control. But there was a threat. And he had no choice but to get rid of it.

Kakashi stood there. He couldn't wait much longer. It was now or never. So the jounin thrust his hand into the ground. Next thing he knew, his feet were moving across the grass and Ishida's figure was growing. Only a couple of feet away, when...

A look of worry. A cry out. A shout. Nothing.

xxx

At first, it was hard to tell what was going on. First it was dull, but as time went by, the pain grew. '_What happened?' _Not much came to mind. It was slow. What did happen? The last thing he knew, he was charging at Ishida. When Ishida's face went from anger to... fear. '_No,'_ had Ishida killed him. No, that wasn't possible. He could feel pain. You weren't expose to when your dead. At least if your not in Hell.

That had to be it. But wasn't there expose to be fire. Flames. Or something. Eternal darkness. He never thought of it that way. Then, something. Some one or something was touching him. A touch to the head. Antoher against the arm. A sigh. Then another yell. It was Ishida's voice. Yet, not quite his. Another's was there as well.

Then slowly, a light. '_I must be alive.'_ Then, he could open his eyes. And before him, stood the red head. His arms on his hips. Hair ruffed, frustrated, and angry. At who? It was one of the brothers. '_Let's see, short hair, must be Kuzu!' _Kakashi couldn't help but wonder why Ishida was angry at him. '_What happened?' _He screamed in his mind.

Kuzu pointed. Ishida's eyes followed. Then a half smile. "Kakashi," his eyes narrowed. He walked away. Then Kakashi was able to survey the room. It wasn't the one Ishida and him had destroyed. It must have been one of the many underground rooms. The walls were a tan, fake wood. The rest of the room was lit by several lights in the corners. A TV screen sat against the wall. Then Kakashi noticed a small chair. It was stuffed and kind of short. Then, he saw that he was laying on a bed. Several places on the wall revealed mice in cages.

The jounin sat up. Immediately his hand flew to his head. Kuzu stepped forward, "Ish**i**da didn't like da way I handled ya. Beat ya 'cross the head. Wid dat stick. Broke it, that's went da boss got angry. He was afraid I'd gone and killed ya. But I knew better." Then his back leaned against the wall. Kakashi could have sworn that he saw dust fall.

He threw away the blanket that was on him. His legs whirled around and his placed themselves on the floor. Kuzu had hit him pretty hard. For his vision was a bit blurry still. A warm sensation came to the back of his head. '_Great,' _he noticed he most likely had a cuncussion.

"I"m going out. Need some air. Tell Ishida not to worry." To his surprise, Kuzu made no notion to stop him. Instead he opened the door and let the jounin leave.

xxx

Kakashi walked through several hallways before finding himself a way out. Spiders, mice, and other things crawled along the floors. Finally he found the right door. It was almost sticking out like a soar thumb. Light had been shining under the door.

When he turned the knob, it opened! "I guess Ishida doesn't bother to lock his doors." Then a relief came over Kakashi. For the door led outside.

, Into the night air, quickly he moved. His feet scraping the branches. He moved ever so quietly. There was something he had to say. Something he had to do. Before it was too late.

* * *

The stars had finally come out. But sleep did not conqure him. For what he had learned that day, kept his mind running and twisting. So did his body. The covers became a mess. It was too much. "Ugh!" Naruto sat up in bed. No sleep would come to him tonight. "Might as well eat something," but as he was moving to the kitchen part of his room, he noticed that the moonlight from the window was disturbed.

The blonde turned around. His feet slipped though and he fell face first on the floor. An almost fear like feeling struck him. The window was now open and a dark figure stood before him. "Are you okay?"

The familiar voice brought out a smile, and Naruto looked up into his sensei's eyes.

* * *

_Ishida is known as the Dark User. This is because, of course, of his using of the black chakra_

_Hoped ya like this one. _

_Read on..._


	6. Still Night Air

**Chapter 6: Still Night Air**

**Xx--xxx--xX**

A hand extened down to the, somewhat embarressed, boy. He gladly grabbed it and was pulled to his feet. The once unruly silver hair was now short and quite tame. The jounin still wore the all black outfit that he had during the raid. As usual, the sharigan was covered up by a mask. Still, Naruto was just happy to be able to stare into the grey eyes of a good friend.

Words wanted to come, but nothing. They croaked and gurgled in his throat. Kakashi would not do him the pleasure of speaking first. So the boy struggled for the right thing. What was the right thing to say. '_I thought I'd never see you again? How could you do this to me? or maybe... yes that would do.' _"Hi."

"Hi," '_Not what I expected.' _So the silence was broken, but only for a second. Soon both were quiet. The silver headed jounin smiled and leaned against the wall. Naruto nodded and returned to the bed. He sat down. His heart felt light and filled with joy.

Kakashi sighed. What should they talk about. There was a reason that he risked coming here. But now he had forgotten. He was just glad to Naruto alright. "Sakura.." he didn't mean to say it aloud.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto stood up. It sudenly popped into his mind. The blonde had almost forgotten about what happened between the two. "Y-you were the one to cut her." Kakashi's eye looked away. Naruto saw that it hurt his sensei to reminded; but before he could apologize, Kakashi spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry! She's alright." Kakashi wanted to smile at the news. Yet, he still felt sad. "Kakashi-sensei." Naruto asked with a worried tone.

"It's good. She's alright. Can I see her?" he hadn't expected to say this. He didn't want to see her. He didn't want to face the pink headed genin. It would be too much.

But his thoughts were interrupted, "Yes!" Before Kakashi could protest, Naruto put on a smile and opened the door. When the jounin didn't budge, he grabbed his arm and pulled.

* * *

The night was growing old. But sleep would come. '_I was that close. That close!' _the mind of the shinobi whirled. So much had happened in such a small time. What exactly did happen. "I tried to kill Kakashi," then he said a silent thank you to Kuzu for stopping him. 

His hands pushed up through his burning red hair. The Dark User had never felt fear like he had. Well, not for so many years. It had been a shock to him. Ishida thought he should at least check up on his former companion. Just as he stood from the desk, the door busted open.

A frightned Kuzu flung open the door. His face filled with worry. It had been nearly two hours since Ishida left him alone. "What?" his voice remained calmed though as he prepared himself for the news.

"Master Ishida, Ka-Ka-Kakashi has escaped!"

* * *

The moon shone through the soft curtains. Her soft pale face lit up. It seemed as if life itself had taken hold of her. And all who had lived, dwelled inside. Making her soul glow with good. 

They had to be quiet. Her breathing was shallow. But she was alive. The jounin still couldn't bring himself to smile. This is what he wanted. Her to live, him to move on. Naruto stood beside his teacher. Sakura was expose to leave the hospital today, but they had checked her house and found her room vacant.

Kakashi moved closer to the bedside. The blonde stood beside him. Softly he whispered to him, "She said you weren't the same." Worry and sorrow was in his words. So much did it come from him, that Kakashi didn't want to tell the truth.

"People can change a lot in two weeks, huh?" His comment would only make Naruto wonder more.

So they stood there in silence. Finally many moments had passed. The jounin moved to the door. It was hard for him. '_I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't mean to hurt you. I've changed. Maybe too much for this life.' _His gloved hand gripped the knob. But just as the joints were begining to creak, there came a soft voice.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

A sigh came from the man. Sakura's soft voice echoed many times in his head. Yet his feelings for his students forced him to turn around. His eyes were soft and heavy with love for them. But in the shadow of those feelings, there was grief, regret, and a feeling of saddness so heavy no one could understand.

Naruto was now standing next to Sakura. He helped her up. The blonde was very silent. The only thing that could be heard was the shuffling of Sakura's blankets as she stood up. Her lip quivering. No tears would come. She had cried away all of them. The girl's eyes shaked with happiness.

"Your really alive?" Kakashi wanted to move away. He wanted to step out of reach. But it was too late. Just as Naruto had done weeks ago, she did the same. Before realizing it herself, Sakura's arms were wrapped around her dear teacher and friend. What could he do, but hug back.

* * *

"Escaped!" Kuzu's ears rang with Ishida's comanding voice. But the hurt of his ears would be nothing compared to the pain Ishida would bring upon him if he found out what he said was true. Kuzu was not the most intelligent of all people. Therefore he sent himself in to danger. 

"Yed sir, he escaped." Even though his soul was shaking with fear, the foreigner kept his ground. '_I din't think he'd be this angry. Why did I let that blasted ninja go!' _Ishida's face darkened even more. His brow furrowed to the center of his head.

Kuzu prepared himself for Ishida's wrath. The last thing he saw was Ishida coming towards him; then his eyes shut. Nothing. Nothing at all, this was unusual. One eye peeked open. Ishida wasn't there any more. '_Where'd he go?' _he jumped a little as the door shut behind him. A breath was let out. Then a voice in his head said to him, '_Don't think it's over.'_ A shiver ran up his spine, "Ishida, an' dem mind games of his.'

* * *

The wind blew between the long strands of his fire red hair. He did not have time to tie it back. His fury had kept his blood hot and moving. How could he find time? The only thoughts running through his head were: Would he find Kakashi?- and how should he punish Kuzu.

"Never trust a man from the West." He mumbled.

The night had grown old. Dawn would show itself in a matter of hours. If Kakashi wasn't found then, he would turn back. Already Ishida was plotting his revenge. For to him, this was enough. He would not deal with an insobordinate shinobi. The men in his raiding parties had to be loyal. But most of all they had to listen.

Slowly Ishida noticed that the shadows grew deeper further ahead. "The wall," he whispered. Konoha was in close reach. Soon he would hide away in the woods and advance from there. If he were caught, there would be no mercy.

'_I know you're in there Kakashi. You can't fool me.'_

* * *

Sakura's vision blurred with tears. She looked up at her teacher's masked face. Still crying, and still holding onto him. A smile spread from cheek to cheek. Even though his hair had changed, the eyes were the same. They always would be. One grey and layed back, the other red and ready always to be covered.

The silver headed jounin looked into his student's eyes. He had trained himself not to cry. For showing emotion would show his weakness. But now he wished he could cry. His eyes were dry and nothing would come. Slowly he pushed the young girl away.

Naruto had been standing there. His friend's reaction to their teacher had been better than he expected. '_She doesn't blame him.' _Kakashi looked over the pink head and saw his other student smiling. Sakura turned as well. "Naruto? What are you so happy about?" she inquired.

"Life," he said.

"Life?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan, life. It's going to be normal again. Kakashi-sensei is back! We can finally be team 7, team Kakashi." Now his arms were in fist and bent at 90 degree angels in excitement. Sakura smiled as well. It wasn't hard when you looked into the genin's blue eyes. They filled with happiness and satisfaction. True joy was there as well. But something made her wonder. It felt as if a heavy saddness had fallen over them.

Naruto lowered his arms and stared at their teacher. Sakura did the same. His visible eye was looking away into space. It was filled with a sorrow so heavy, it seemed to droop. For he knew the truth. The one and only truth. Nothing that Naruto had said was true, nor would it ever be true. This was because Ishida was still out there. The Dark User wanted Kakashi either with him and alive, or dead and buried beneath his feet.

The blonde moved closer to his sensei, "Kakashi-sensei?"

"You're wrong, Naruto. Nothing can ever be the same about life. Not as long as Ishida hunts for my life. Not as long as I am dead in this village," Kakashi's words pierced through Naruto's heart. Sakura finally brought her self fully away from Kakashi.

Now the blonde genin's heart filled with doubt at what Kakashi had said. "Your wrong You're back."

The jounin's brow forrowed, "Naruto, do you not remeber why Ishida kidnapped you in the first place!" His voice rosed to a yell. "It's too dangerous for me to be here." '_I've stayed too long already. I do not trust Kuzu to go and be silent all night.' _Without another word, and leaving his students stunned and heartbroken, he moved to the window.

Naruto finally snapped to it and spun to his teacher. His hand reached out for him. But before it could grab his arm, Kakashi flung around and pulled Naruto down. Then his arm reached out and tripped Sakura. Just as she landed with a thud, there was a deepening in the night air. This made it hard to breath, and before the two genin's knew what was going on, the side of the hospital was blown to pieces.

* * *

_Sorry if this took too long for me to update. Next chapter will come sooner. Please forgive me for my slowness. But I thought that I needed to rest my mind. Writing this grew tiresome to write day after day nonstop. Thank you for being patient. _

_Read on..._


	7. A New Side To Reality

**Chapter 7: A New Side To Reality**

**Xx--xxx-xX**

Splinters of wood and nails flew by their heads. Sakura stared up in awe, as the roof above her head was wiped away. Revealing a star stricken sky. Kakashi pushed down Naruto's head with his hand. He hoped Sakura would be alright. The blonde couldn't move. With his arms bent, he was stuck to the floor. A quick flash of pain ran through Kakashi's right side.

Finally the destruction of the hospital stopped. But it was not the end of the night. The jounin lifted his hand off of Naruto. As he did, the shadows of the night grew darker than ever. The stars and the moon were blocked. All of a sudden it was pitch black. Kakashi dared not move. He heard Sakura's soft voice, "Release!" she repeated it. But nothing.

'_This is no illusion,' _the silver haired shinobi feared the worst. Soon his fears would come true. For Akira Ishida had come. He came to claim the life of Hatake Kakashi. If it was not to be his, then he would kill until his heart was satisfied.

* * *

There came a loud blast. Immediately Tsunade rose from her bed. She didn't have much of a choice, for Shizune came rushing in. Apparently there was an attack on the hospital. Now a dark chakra engulfed half of the eastern wing. 

An ANBU team had been sent out to check out the situation. The sight the team came upon was frighting. Even though they were the best trained shinobi in the whole village, they saw nothing that they could do. So they waited. Tsunade would be there soon; hopefully, she would know what to do.

Before she arrived, the ANBU memebers began to evacuate the area and get the people under control. Other jounins had been called to the scene. Many of them stopped in their tracks. One kept running and rushed the hospital, only to be thrown back. Up his left side, it was black. The mark began to grow. Quickly, he was transported to the western wing.

xxx

Her blonde tails of hair landed on her shoulders. The sight was much different than the sanin had expected. Before Tsunade's eyes there was large and small pieces of wood scattered everywhere. Splinters and nails stuck into trees. A black shield covered the section of the building that had been attacked. It fluxuated and vibrated. A nurse that had escaped in time ran over to Tsunade. She told her what had happened to the man who rushed the dark chakra.

Panic was not an option. But she couldn't stop her heart from worrying, nor could she stop her eyes from scanning the crowd. Sakura had not signed out that day. She was not amongst the crowd as well. '_She's still inside! Luckly that wing was empty except for her and two nurses on duty.' _The Hokage would learn later that both of the nurses had died. A large plank of wood had scewered them and pinned them both to the wall.

Soon Tsunade started barking orders. No one questioned her, and even though fear ran through their viens, the ANBU members did their best to listen.

* * *

Dust had gathered in the air. The jounin was burdened to only listen as his students coughed histerically. The mask protected him from such things. Now the three of them had to depend on sound. So Kakashi called out to the two genins, "Sakura! Naruto! Are you hurt?" For a minute there was silence. The silver head could feel his fear rising. But relief came with a few sentences. 

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled into the dark, "I"m alright. My arms are a little stiff th-" there was a release of air, then a thud.

"Naruto?" Then Sakura's voice called to her sensei. An echoe of fear in her voice.

"I'm cut!"

Kakashi would have to wait to check up on Naruto. But as he talked to Sakura, his hands felt the floor. The boy had to be close by him, "Where are you cut?"

"My head... do not worry. It is not deep. The bleeding is very litte." Kakahsi heard her sigh. Then silence.

All he was feeling was cold floor. Once in a while he would prick his finger on a splinter of wood. Then something soft. Yes it was Naruto's sleeve. The jounin's hands felt up the boy's arm. When he found his chest he lightly pressed his hand on it. '_He's breathing.' _

The troubles of the teacher were not over yet. For across the room he could hear another gasp. Only this time it was Sakura's. A soft thud seemed to echoe through Kakashi's mind as she hit the floor. What was going on? What had happened to his students? The answeres were to come.

For a flash of light blinded the ninja. He held his hand up, then he noticed something. The darkness was seemed to be pulling in. Towards the center of the room. "Ishida! What are you do-" before he could yell at his former friend, there it was. The same feeling as before.

All the air was blasted out of him. He felt his eyes close. The impact was harder than before.

xxx

_Young again he found himself. A large circle of white was over him. It seemed so far away, yet so close that he could touch it. His body, and the world seemed to turn. Now he stood instead of lying. Stars, one by one, appeared. They joined the bright circle. What was happening? He knew, somehow he knew. _

_It was cold in the darkness. But seeing the stars brought warmth. But it was empty warmth. No feeling in it. And so he shivered. Watching him, two eyes. They pierced the darkness. Blood red color, making the moon and stars fade away. They moved ever closer. Panic, feet scurring, a shake, light..._

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto placed his hand on his back as his teacher shot straight up. "Are you alright?"

Kakashi took a minute before answering. Naruto waited patiently as his sensei took in his surroundings. It was a white room. Nothing but white. The only thing that broke the colorless walls was the shape of Naruto. It like the same room that Kakashi had found Naruto in two weeks ago.

"What happened?" he inquired.

"I should be asking that! One minute I'm passed out, the next I'm hear!" the blonde flung his arms into the air. The jounin sighed.

"I have an idea about what might have happened. But first," all of a sudden, a pain wrenched at Kakashi's right side. He winced and placed a hand there. Fresh blood covered his palm when he pulled it back. Naruto's eyes filled with worry.

* * *

**_1 hour, 43 minutes, and 15.5 seconds earlier_**

As Tsunade issued the last the order she felt a trembling in the ground. Little pebbles shook and hopped in their places. That's when she noticed the hospital. The dark chakra had risen into the air. Now it was coming fast back towards the hospital.

Then it happened. A loud clap. As if thunder was right above them. It seemed the whole world shook. And in a flash darkness overcame all who stood there. A flash of light, a loud air sucking sound, then nothing.

Tsunade could feel the cool earth pressed against her face. When she awoke, several people were standing around her. Immediately she stood up. All of them showed no emotion. Yet, she sensed fear in them. That's when she saw the hospital.

Nothing was left of the Easter wing. It looked as if the foundation had just been made by the dirt. And a bare rectangle sat in the place of the building.

* * *

Without thinking twice, the silver headed man placed his hand back to his side. Kakashi had prevented himself from passing out. It was difficult with how sudden and vicious the pain had been. He did not want to scare Nartuo, so he fought against the pain. Holding back the gasp of pain, he dearly wanted to release. For a split second, the jounin's vision blurred. 

The blonde panicked as he saw his teacher grip his side and sway a little. That's when he set his eyes upon the right side. The cloth grew dark. Then he noticed a thin line of blood. It leaked between his teacher's ring and pinky finger. The blood was a small trickle, but all the same.

"Your hurt!" Naruto exclaimed. '_Oh, Sakura-chan. Wake up!' _the blonde thought as his eyes switched from his teacher to the pink haired girl who lay still on the floor behind them. Then Naruto noticed his arms doing something. He hadn't told them to do it, but they did it by instinct. When he felt the weight on his arms, fear took over the boy.

Blood was flowing from Kakashi's side. He could feel the warm liquid running down his side and between his fingers. '_No! I can't leave Naruto alone. Concentrate! Stay awake!'_ Yet, despite his pleads, his body did not listen. Again a cloud overcame Kakashi's vision. He felt himself fall forward and something press against his chest.

The blonde held onto Kakashi. Gently he let the jounin fall to his knees. Carefully, Naruto placed his head on the floor. Now he saw that the tiled floor was being stained with blood from his teacher's side.

He would be no help to his teacher if he went into a panic. Yes, fear was okay. But how can you control your enviroment, if you can't control yourself.

Without another thought, the blonde rushed over to the sleeping medical shinobi. His fingers gripped each shoulder. The silk of the hospital gown caught between his hands. With a gentle shake and a whisper, "Sakura-chan!" the girl's green gems stared into the blue pools of her friend.

"Naru-to?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan, are you alright?"

The girl sat up. The small cut on her head had scabbed over. She rubbed her eyes. Then turned her attention to Naruto, "I'm fine. Where's Kakashi-sensei?- and where are we?"

"No time to explain, heck I don't even know the answer!-but Kakashi-sensei is hurt." Sakura's ears pricked up and she became more awake and alertive. Now she was going into her usual mood. Her eyes followed the pointing finger of the blonde.

There, only a three yards in front of her, was her sensei. Her beloved friend and teacher. He lay still. Not moving, except for a slow rise and fall of the chest. A little relief swept over her, then was quickly taken away when she noticed the pinkish floor at his side.

Sakura hurried to her feet. Naruto stood with her. Ready to catch the girl if she fell. Next thing he knew, she was kneeling by Kakashi, while he paced behind her.

Delicately she worked. A blue chakra glowed around her hands. The fabric of his clothes were finely cut. It revealed a wound stuck with many pieces of glass. If Naruto were to spread his hand across the wound, it would not cover it. Again Sakura's hands glowed. The boy's blue eyes stared at his teacher and Sakura. As if it had took hold of him and would not let go. Pulling him in more and more.

"Naruto, I need bandages. Rip apart your sleeve... Now!" her voice shocked him back into reality. Immediately he got to work. Taking out a kunai and shredding the left sleeve of his shirt. The blonde got it into about ten strips. Each was just big enough to encircle Kakashi's waste.

In a stutter he asked, "Is-is he going to be okay?"

Naruot noticed that Sakura's shoulders slumped at this. The bleeding had slowed down. '_Either from Sakura, or he's lost too much already and his body has little left.' _The boy stood back waiting for an answer. Sakura just moved her knees a little. They sat in the pool of blood that the jounin had spilled. Then she went back to work. The word silence isn't right to describe the scene. For it wasn't completely silent. The minds of the people in the room turned and twisted. Many thoughts racing in and out. Some being discareded, others sticking in place. There was also the noise of worry and saddness. Then a soft sob eminated from Sakura.

"I don't know Naruto," she hid her tears, "I've slowed the bleeding. Now help me with the bandages. I wish we could wash them, but we don't have that luxary."

Naruto picked up the bandages and kneeled beside her. He winced as the warm blood passed through his pants and touched the bare skin.

Then Sakura's small hands took the strips of cloth. Naruto held Kakashi up a little. This way Sakura could wrap him all the way around. When that was done. Sakura placed Kakashi's shirt back on. A small cut were she had to get to the wound. Now many strips of orange cloth shown.

"How bad is he?"

Sakura looked into her friend's eyes. But they were stuck on the passed out jounin. "There was glass. Lots of it. But I managed to remove it all." A small pile of shards lay infront of her. Some large, some small. Others smooth and others rough. "Now it's up to him." She lay a hand on his shoulder. But still Naruto looked at Kakashi.

Then slowly she moved her bloody hand and entwined her fingers in his bloody fingers. Bound by Kakashi's blood, the two genins sat there. Moment passed. Then Sakura let go of Naruto's hand and stood up.

"Help me move him out of the blood. This will help us with watching over his wound." The blonde nodded and stood beside her. Just as they bent down to pick up Kakashi, a spot in the wall opened up and the blank whiteness of the room was disturbed by a dark rectangle.

It was doorway. Some one was in the doorway. In a deep voice, that was angry and hurt, "N' what vee have hare!"

* * *

_I know, I know, it may seem a bit short. Just bare with me. Next chapter will be up sooner. To all who reviewed: Thank you all for reading my story. I hope you like it and will look out for my other stories soon to come. _

_Read on..._


	8. What Binds Us

**Chapter 8: What Binds Us**

**Xx--xxx--xX**

"Who's missing?"

"Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura, ma'm."

"Don't call me ma'm," Tsunade was trying to think about what had just happened. As she spoke with ANBU member another one came up. It was the same young man that had interogated the captive from the raid. He was almost out of breath. Either from running, or excitement.

"Hokage-sama... Misha... Dark User... Ishida."

The sanin made him calm down. When he could finally speak full sentences, she let him go. "I described the scene to him, incase he knew anything. He did! He said the black chakra was Akira Ishida's. He's known as the Dark User for it. But the only reason that Akira Ishida would attack is because of Hatake Kakashi." He drew in a deep breath.

The other ANBU member placed a hand on his shoulder. Now his breathing was back to normal. Then he looked into the other's eyes through the mask. "What are you saying?"

"I'm not saying anything! Misha Toshibu is. He's saying that Hatake Kakashi is alive and here, in Konoha!"

"No any more." The two of them looked at Tsunade. Her eyes wondered into the space in deep thought. "Yes, he is alive. But that dark chakra was to bring him away. But," for this she looked at them, "Sakura and Naruto were in the way."

* * *

Naruto stared at the man. His face was fimiliar, "Misha?" 

The man chuckled. "Na! Heh heh, 'course I ken understand y**o**urconfus**ion**. I'm dis twin, Kuzu Toshibu," as he said this, his chest puffed out and a gleam was in his eyes. Apparently he was proud of his name. "New, I'll ask agane. What have vee har-e?"

"He's hurt!" Sakura yelled at the stranger. Her finger pointing at her sensei passed out on the floor. "I'm a medical nin, but I can't close the wound properly here." Kuzu was taken back by the girl's voice. He hadn't expected such a small girl to project such a loud and comanding voice.

"Cuse me will ya!" Kuzu stepped into the room. When he tried to walk over to Kakashi, Sakura stood in his way. Her arms out wide. She was refusing him to come closer to her teacher. Naruto stood back. He had expierenced the strength of Misha. His twin looked a little bigger.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto put his hand on her shoulder and spoke to her softly. "Maybe we should-"

"If your in charge here, then get me something to stich the wound close! I'm afraid whatever that black stuff was, it drained a lot of our chakra. It's too dangerous for me to use chakra to close the wound." Naruto had never seen Sakura take so much control of a situation. It wasn't like her.

Kuzu had enough of her. '_How could Ishida request them alive! I'd rather ring her little neck for the way she's treatin me!' _"Move outta da way! I'm takin dim wid me. Der ain't nottin you can do about it!" His large arm easily pushed Sakura aside. It was rather hard though and she fell to the ground. Right into the puddle of blood that had spilled from Kakashi. Naruto skidded over to her side.

The man's arms reached under Kakashi. Kuzu began to lift Kakashi, Sakura lay ther looking at him. The strength of the man was too much for her. Even with her super strength, it would be hard to bring him down. Naruto saw her despair. But if it was true that they had lost a lot of chakra, then he wouldn't be able to use a jutsu with out hurting himself. Plus the jutsu would be weak.

Yet, he had to do something. So he did the first thing that popped into his mind.

Sakura lay there when she noticed Naruto's arms move above her. He was reaching for a kunai. He had some left in his pack. Before she knew it, the blonde had jumped over and charged.

His mind raced with thoughts. The would be short, so he didn't have time to make up his mind. It was a split second before he realized that Kuzu and his body had collided. The man only staggered. Kakashi nearly slipped from his hands.

Naruto fell back into the blood. A yelp of pain escaped his mouth. Then fear and panic over came him as he realized what he had fallen into. The blonde's skin crawled and he felt himself jump up. His hands moved over his arms and legs. But the blood of his teacher only spreaded. '_It's not coming off! It's not coming off!' _

Kuzu watched as the boy jumped up and started to bat himself as if spiders had jumped into his cloths. The girl was standing as well, trying to calm him down. Her hands gripped his shoulders firmly.

Naruto stared into Sakura's eyes. Fear glazed over his. The girl felt sorry for her best friend. With a soft look she touched his cheek. Realizing what she had done she pulled away and looked at Kuzu. "Let him go!"

The man mearly smirked and began to walk towards the door, holding Kakashi. His arms now covered with a small trickle of blood. "Wait! The bandages are coming off, the wound is opening even more. Be careful!" Kuzu swung around to look at her, and the jounin's head almost hit the wall. But her cries of dismay and worry were just what was needed.

As Naruto began another charge, thinking it was the least he could do, that's when it all happened.

* * *

Several small groups of ANBU members had gathered. Each group had a large brown dog with them. Tsunade paced in front of them. They had all gathered at the gates of Konoha. Then the sanin spoke to her people. "These dogs have been specially trained to sniff out chakra. Now we have a sample of the dark chakra," she paused, for the sample had been extracted from the shinobi that had rushed the hospital. Now he lay dead on a bed. "Each of you will go a different direction. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT use any chakra until you have found Akira Ishida. The dogs will get confused." She looked at them one more time, "Now go!" 

Off they went. Each nothing but a blur. The Hokage stood there and watched. Watched and prayed for them. One more thing had to be taken care of. Their captive Misha.

* * *

It all happened in a blink of an eye. Two eyes to be exact. 

At the sound of his students in trouble, Kakashi had fought against the darkness that was now overtaking his body. He forced his blood to move again. Fast it ran through his veins. Then his eyes shot open. Kuzu looked down at him, just in time to see Kakashi jump out of his arms. Next thing he knew was that his face was pressed against the floor. The jounin had dropped to floor and kicked away his legs.

The blonde that had been charging was surprised and stunned. Well, his legs weren't. He kept going. But his teacher quickly stood up and clothes lined him. "Ugh!" was all that Naruto said as he fell to the floor.

"Sorry about that. I needed something to knock him out." Kakashi extended his hand to the fallen boy. Naruto grabbed and was pulled up. Catching his sensei off guard, he grabbed his waist and hugged him. Kakashi's eyes grew wide with surprise. '_What's with hugging me lately!' _Naruto let go and stood back, a smile on his face.

Sakura raced over next to her friend. She smiled as well. "Why do you have blood on you?"

The two genins looked at themselves. Both of them had dried and wet blood on them from when Kakashi had bled. "This isn't ours," this made Kakashi feel better at Sakura's words.

But Naruto took that feeling away and placed it with curiosity and worry. "It's yours."

Sakura walked over to her sensei and showed him where the bandages had been coming apart.Then she went ahead and explained everything. "Honestly, I'm just glad that your alive. Techniquilly your not even expose to be awake."

"Oh well, it doesn't matter now. We have to get out of here before-"

"Before what?" the voice came from the door. Kakashi needn't turn around, for he knew who it was. It could only be one person with the calmness and evil tone to the voice.

Ishida stood there. Awaiting his friend's answer. But the jounin was silent. So he spoke for him, "Before I find out right." Kakashi could hear him smile. "Tell you the truth, I think it's very important that you survive. Don't take your injury so lightly," the red head walked around until he was beside Kakashi.

Sakura set her eyes on Akira Ishida for the first time. When he had attacked her in the woods, he had come up from behind. _'So this is Akira Ishida. He's kind of cute. No! What am I thinking. Yet, there's no evil in his eyes. Just... well, I really don't know. But he wouldn't harm Kakashi-sensei.' _Ishida noticed the girl staring at him.

Slowly and calmly, he moved over behind her. Kakashi didn't dare to move. Fearing for his students safety, he kept his place. Naruto, however, wouldn't have anything to do with it.

The blonde's feet moved and he found himself inbetween Sakura and the Dark User. "Don't touch her!"

"You sound just like the girl," then he mocked, "'Stay away from him!'" His cold, chilling laugh eminated from his throat.

"That's enough Naruto," Kakashi spoke. He was keeping an eye on Ishida. Naruto didn't back down. Sakura just stood there. Neither wanting to get Naruto in trouble, and not wanting to have to stare into the eyes of evil. But her feelings for her fellow genin got the best of her when she heard a loud thud.

Kakashi lurched forward. Then his legs gave a final push and he caught Naruto before he could hit the floor. The pink headed girl spun around on her heels. She almost fell over, only to be caught in the arms of Ishida. "Be careful," he whispered and stood her back up. Leaving her confused on his actions.

Apparently Naruto wouldn't move so Ishida threw him aside. Kakashi was not at all pleased with this. And it pained him to have to move so quickly. For now the wound was getting worse. The loss of blood was making him dizzy, as his body frantically tried to resuply itself with the red cells.

Naruto jumped out of his sensei's arms sensing his pain. soon he was on his feet. But the jounin stayed crouched on the ground and rested his arms on his knees.

Akira Ishida began to walk around the three, that's when he finally paid attention to the passed out Kuzu. "You really did a number on my friend here. What am I to do with him?" The two genins watched in surprise as Kakashi stood up and kicked Kuzu in the head.

A low moan came from the still body. Ishida smiled at the jounin's part take on the situation. "I thought all your humor had left you!" he laughed. Kakashi couldn't help but smile at his former friend.

Even now as they were enemies side by side, a friendship was still lingering in their hearts. It had not completely eroded away with the passage of time. "Much of it has," Kakashi replied to Ishida's earlier comment.

Sakura and Naruto looked at the two. Completely caught of guard. Even though the girl was blind to how they could be friends, Naruto remebered all that his sensei had told him of Ishida. He remebered the story of how the two were seperated for fifteen years. How Akira Ishida had reacted to when he accidently stabbed Kakashi with the kunai. And now as he smiled at the jounin, Naruto saw the care he had for his teacher. But his actions made him an enemy, therefore, he could never be a friend in the open again.

* * *

Bark! Bark! the dogs were going crazy. All the search parties had been led to one place with their dogs. This was good, for no one team would have to by themselves. The five teams settled their dogs down and held on to them tight. The leader of each group met with each other. The descion did not need to be discussed. They all knew what they would have to do. Everyone prepared and got ready. Then one of the more expierenced ANBU members went to each group to make sure they were absolutely ready.

"Remeber, there is no turning back. Once we get in, that's it." But all of them had come so far to get rid of a threat, and to find the truth about a fellow shinobi, that no one backed down. "Alright. MOVE OUT!"

* * *

_Remeber: More reviews, means more chapters. It also means more readers. So if I don't have a lot of readers out there, than what's the point of keeping the story. Besides, I don't know what you want, then how can I satisfie you. _

_Tell me what you want in this story, you just see it. By that I mean: longer chapters, shorter chapters, more action, a colorful vocabluary for one member, death, despair, happiness, more gut wrenching situations, etc., etc..._

_Read on..._


	9. Punish the Foolish

**Chapter 9: Punish the Foolish**

**Xx--xxx--xX**

The jounin moved away from his former friend and over to his students. When he did this, he accidently stepped on Kuzu's arm. But this is what woke him. The man pulled his head up and gripped his arm. "Ahhh!"

Ishida looked down on him, "Get up fool!" Kuzu glared at Kakashi, then he scowled at Ishida. This was not a wise choice. For he soon found himsef in pain. His whole body writhered up and he rocked back in forth it was so bad. Kuzu couldn't help but cry out.

"Stop! Please stop!" the man's voice echoed in the room. Sakura and Naruto looked on in wonderment and fear. Kakashi came and stood between and in front of them. He looked over his shoulder and spoke to his students.

"Look away," they obeyed him immediately and turned their backs. Behind them, the sreaming sounded worse and worse. They heard as Kuzu twisted and turned on the ground. Then it stopped. But, there was heavy breathing.

Ishida had grabbed Kuzu by the collar of his shirt and now held him to his face. "You have become no more than a useless paun. I know you let Kakashi go, now why did you do it!"

"I didn't do any- Ahhhh!"

"Speak and I will ease your pain."

"T-alright, T-alright. I dought dat de should go. Go dome. I also wanted to see ya angry. I've never seen the wrath of Ishida. My master," with this he bowed his head. It seemed shameful and unfit for him.

Kakashi crouched down on the other side of Kuzu. He layed a hand on Ishida's shoulder. Anger burned in the Dark User's eyes. "Let him live, Ishida." But the jounin's words were shut out. Ishida's rage had taken over. The eyes of the red head began to grow dark and sinister. They no longer showed life, but instead a red flame in the dark. Kuzu finally gazed up and looked into them. His whole body quivered with fear.

In a calm voice, that seemed to be overlapped by another evil voice, Ishida spoke, "You **wanted **to see the Wrath of Akira Ishida. Now behold the Dark User's power."

"It-it-it burns me," the man fumbled with the words. He felt small and helpless while in the gaze of Akira Ishida.

Ishida shook his head from side to side, "Didn't I promise to ease the pain? Now, be at PEACE!" Peace was said in a snake like fashion. All that was peace seemed to be the opposite when he spoke the word.

There was one last out cry of certain and powerful pain. Then Kuzu's eyes glazed over and he fell silent. His lifeless eyes stared into what lay beyond life. Fear and pain frozen in them forever. Kakashi placed his hand on the man's face and shut the eyes. Already the body was stone cold.

But the red head did nothing but stare. Slowly his eyes turned back to normal. No longer did his words slurr with the power that was hidden inside. Then he spoke to his former friend. "Your students can turn around again. I bet they are wondering what happened. You may explain it to them; but I promise you, they will not understand." With that he stood up and went to the door. His calm eyes dared to look back once more.

The Konoha jounin caught something in the Dark User's eyes. A hint of sorrow and regret. '_This was not his fault.' _"Sakura, Naruto, you may turn around now. Ask what you like, but I wont' be able to answer all of your questions."

The two genins were anxious to see if their sensei was alright, and why they did not hear the man, Kuzu, any more. Naruto was the first to turn around, for Sakura wanted to make sure that everything was alright. The blonde nearly fell over at the sight. Kuzu was crumbled and bent like a dead animal that had been hit at a high speed. A small trickle of blood dribbled from Kuzu's mouth, witch was slightly open from one last cry.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Sakura, turn around. Naruto, I'll need your help to move the body. Don't go near that open door."

Sakura turned around and gasped in fear and pity. She pitied the man that lay on the floor in front of her. It looked to her as he had suffered more pain than she had felt in her entire life. Then her blonde friend began to blurt out questions, "Why dont' we leave right now? The door's open! Ishida's not here. What happened to him? Who did this?"

"Naruto! One question at a time. Right now I won't answer any of these. Let us move his body away into the corner. I'm afraid being around him for too long will only make us feel more uneasy." Kakashi went to pick up the heavy man. It wasn't that he weighed too much, but he did, it was more that Kakahi was hurt. For quickly he let go of an arm he was lifting and gripped his side. This time it was only a few drops of blood.

Sakura rushed to his side, "Careful! Naruto and I will move the body. That rush of energy you had is over. We're safe now." Kakashi stood up and looked at his only girl student. He let a smile slip underneath his mask. The girl nodded and let go of his arm. The jounin walked over to one of the four walls and sat against the wall.

Then he watched as his students fought over the body and how it should be carried, what to do with it, who was going to touch it, and other nonsense such as that. This made him smile and be at peace. Slowly he felt drowsey. It had been too much for him. Darkness began to fade around his sight. Just as he was slipping off, Naruto and Sakura had set the body down and crossed over the arms. Then, nothing...

BAM! Kakashi had just closed his eyes when the whole room shook. Small pieces fell off the ceiling and landed on his head. Naruto and Sakura looked around in wonderment. No one had no idea what was going on.

"Get down!" his voice was lost through the noise of another hit. The tiles of the ceiling began to fall. Then followed the walls. The jounin had to watch for only a moment as the blonde ducked and covered his head. Pulling the girl with him. Just then rocks fell upon and around the two. They were lost in his mind, and he would soon follow.

* * *

_Short, I know. But hey, wouldn't rather have a short chapter than no chapter at all. Has anyone read the latest manga chapter? Super creepy! What's up with those two. _

_Anyway, I'd like to thank all that have reviewed or will review. Especially the people who review alot. A special thanks to: gothkat, Gothic Kacie, and nannon, who have reviewed more than once. I appreciate your opions and won't shun anyone if they give a bad review. Thank you to all who read my stories. _

_Read on..._


	10. A Little Reunion

**Chapter 10: A Little Reunion**

**Xx--xxx--xX**

"How the world does die. Life never seeming to last. But we continue on, until trumpets blast.

Now step lightly and don't be late. For the world is failing. Hear the people crying and wailing.

Angels of life and of of dark sky. Take away the hate."

Mother, oh mother. How I wish I could join you, but sins have grown in my heart," the song that was song would fill any worried heart with joy. Even though the words were sad, the voice was soft and filled with kindness. Kakashi didn't want to wake from the dream. He was afraid he'd find himself covered in rocks, Sakura and Naruto dead. But what he finally opened his eyes to was much different.

First there was the light. It was dull in the room. The only light in it just had to swing over head. Nothing but plain cement walls made up the room. It was cold and a little damp. Kakashi blinked and slowly turned his head. On one of the walls, a row of bars made a door. A key hole had been made to the right. A flat piece of metal in the center of them. The hallway was the same as the room. Dark and nothing but cement.

Then he noticed a dark figure. It was standing in the corner. It seemed to be the shape of a man. It came closer. The man laughed his deep laugh when he saw the shinobi's eye widen in surprise. "Misha!" Kakashi could barely speak. His throat was hoarse and dry.

Misha smiled and picked up a pitcher of water. He poured some into a small tin cup. Kakashi sat up; he had been laying on a slab of cement attached to the wall. Misha sat next to him as he took a sip from the cup. While Kakashi was rubbing his throat, Misha spoke, "They brought you in last night. You should have seen the faces they wore. You never told me your whole village thought you dead!" he let out his cheerful laugh again. "So tell me, how did you get here?"

Cough, cough, "I guess they must have attacked Ishida's hideout and found, kuh, amongst the rubble."

"Master Ishida! How is he?"

"I don't know. Misha," Kakashi paused, how do you tell a man that the person he had respected had killed his brother. "About Kuzu... he's dead."

"What?" Misha rose to his feet. His arms spread wide and then slapped on his forehead. "How?"

"He challenged Ishida." With that, Misha's face calmed and sat down again. An expression of saddness crossed the man's face. It took several moments of silence before either one of them spoke. Misha being the first.

"It was expected. In secret he always told me he would take down Master Ishida one of these days. I warned him not to. No, he never listened. So many times did he become insobordinate. I knew it was only a matter of not if, but when." Then silence again reined over the two. Misha would stand up and pace around the cell. Kakashi just looked at him occasionally. Then a slight pain was in his side. It wasn't as bad as it had been before. But it was there. More of like a prick of pain. Then he lifted the side of his shirt and checked the wound.

It was nothing more than a scar now. Apparently they had healed him before dropping him off in the cell. Then the one question Kakashi wanted answered most, he may never get a chance to ask. But instead of waititng for someone, he decided to see if Misha knew anything.

"Misha," the man turned around, "did they bring anyone else in?"

Misha's face brightened up. "Ah! Yes, they did. Well it was more of they followed you in. Two young kids. A pink headed girl, and a blonde boy. They kept on insisting you be taken to a hospital. But no, in their book you were a criminal. So, here you are. A small prison. I think they are going to transfer us sooner or later." Misha smiled as he saw a look of relaxzation in the jounin's eyes.

* * *

"We have to see him!" 

"I know, but we can't just bust into that jail cell. Do you know how much trouble we'd get in for releasing a... for releasing Kakashi-sensei." Sakura pointed towards the Hokage tower. Underneath there was a room where their teacher was being held. All they knew was that he was breathing last night. "Don't worry, they will let him go."

"I know," Naruto looked away and towards the gentle sky. When the roof had collapsed in Ishida's hideout, two ANBU members had grabbed them just in time. But they had no idea that Kakashi was there. So he was left for twenty minutes until finally they found him. Knocked out with several rocks about to crush his head. A rib had been broken. There were several bruises on his body as well. Sakura did all she could on the spot. Then she ordered the ANBU members not to fuss over her Naruto but to get their teacher home as soon as possible.

From their, Tsunade had met them at the gate. She quickly made sure Naruto and Sakura were alright, then she took care of Kakashi. Saving his life by a hairline. At first they were going to keep him the hospital under heavy guard. Yet, new spreaded fast about Hatake Kakashi rising from the dead. A crowd of curious people and fellow shinobi gathered. It was too much. Tsunade had him transfered to the prison cell. Her reasoning was that he took part in the raid and had killed several shinobi.

Sakura said she had forgiven him in her heart. Naruto fought along side her and tried to keep their sensei where they could take care of him. The Hokage would have none of it. So that was that.

Sakura placed her hand in Naruto's, "Naruto? We can see him later. Tsunade-sama said so." But her soft words did not change the blonde's mood. So Sakura leaned in to his ear and whispered, "Stay strong." Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"How long until we can speak with Kakashi-sensei?"

"A couple hours; why?"

Now his grin spread, "Wanna grab something to eat?" Sakura didn't have to answer as Naruto pulled her hand and ran to the ramen shop.

* * *

There was a shuffle and a couple rocks fell. A hand shot up out of the rubble. A rock was grasped in it's hand. There was the sound of air gathering, then a small black flash. The rock insingrated. "Ahhhhhhhgh!" All the large blocks and rubble around the hand disappeared into dust. In the middle of the dust there stood a young man covered with sand from head to toe. Underneath the layer of dirt there was a flash of red. Then what were to be eyes, turned into a deep black color. Yet they seemed to glow with anger. It was one thing to kill him. But they left him to die. With a yell of rage, he spun around and created a whirlwind of the dust. When the dust finally settled, Ishida was gone.

* * *

"So, how did he die?" 

"Hmm?" Kakashi looked up from his hands. His head began to hurt something terrible. "Did you say something?"

Misha once again took his seat next to Kakashi. "Kuzu, how did he die?"

The jounin thought for many minutes. There was no exact way to describe it. But he chose a set of words that Misha would understand. "He died in pain, from the wrath of Akira Ishida." The forgiener nodded. The wrath of Akira Ishida was well known through out the lands. The younger generations didn't know much about it though.

Ishida had learned to use his powerful dark chakra. It had grown so strong, that it made the atoms in an item go nuts and explode at a single touch. But there was a more infamous use. Those that were lucky to see it and live, told many stories of it. Alas, most of them were lost. For no matter what, anyone who saw the wrath of Akira Ishida would soon die from the terrible memories.

What Ishida did with the chakra was a mystery except to Misha and Kakashi. The black chakra was continuosley seeping out of him. But since it was a small amount at any given time, no one could die from just standing next to him. Yet still it was dangerous even in that way. For if it was in your blood stream or crawling on your skin, then the Dark User had complete control over you. Control as in your life. The black chakra only listened to him. And at any time, Ishida could command it through his mind. Causing pain, suffocation, even the stopping of blood flow. What made it worse was that the black chakra, even if Ishida wanted to be a quick death, would take its victims slowly. Stretching out the suffering.

* * *

When they had first stood in front of the Hokage tower, the sun had just risen and a cool chill was in the air. Now the sun was directly above and the ground hot. Causing the air to be stuffy and a little sticky. 

Again the two genins stood there. Many hours had passed. Now, they would be able to see their teacher. "Shall we move on." Sakura didn't wait for Naruto's reply, but instead started her walk. The blonde caught up and ran past her to the doors. She smiled and blushed as Naruto opened the doors and bowed.

"Ladies first."

"We really should be more serious about breaking our sensei out of jail," they stared at each other. The thought just seemed too wierd to them to understand. Soon smiles cracked their lips. Yet they somehow managed to stop themselves from laughing.

xxx

The person at the desk saw the two walk in and knew exactly who to call. Before they reached the desk, Tsunade was waiting there standing. "We'd like to see Kakashi-sensei." Naruto stated and stepped forward holding his stance. Sakura stood behind him with a determined look on her face. She already had an argument ready in case they were denied to see her teacher.

But the Fifth just smiled at them, "No, I have a mission for you two. It concerns your teacher." Her voice and expression went back to sternness. "I need you to find out as much as you can from. About Akira (Dark User) Ishida. You have no choice but to accept. Please compromise and everything will return back to normal a lot faster."

"Nothing can ever go back to normal life again," Naruto stated remebering the words of his sensei in the hospital. Tsunade shook her head and urged them on.

They followed her down the hallways. Soon it grew dark. The air became musty, lights were little, small puddles of water covered the floor. Grey flat cement was the only thing in the entire place. No rooms or doors led away from the hallway. But up ahead, there seemed to be an opening in the wall.

Finally they reached it to discover bars. Behind the bars there was a cell room. It was poorly lit and so it was hard to see in there. But the two genins could recognize two shapes. One was standing against the wall, another sitting on what was perhaps a bench. Yet they were only blurrs.

Tsunade walked past and quickly said to them, "Remeber, and only twenty minutes. I'll come down after then." Then all that was left was dead silence as the sanin's footsteps echoed down the hall. After staring at her, Sakura and Naruto stared back into the dark cell.

"Kakashi-sensei?" the pink headed girl asked to one of the shapes. It was the sitting one. Slowly it rose and walked to the bars. But it seemed bigger than the size of their sensei. Whent he face finally came into the light, Naruto almost jumped with surprise, and little bit of excitement.

"Misha!" the man behind the bars laughed. Sakura winced at the memory of Kuzu and how much alike the two were. "Misha! Sakura-chan, this is Misha Toshibu. Kuzu's twin."

"I realized that," she said not facing either of them. Not wanting to stare into the eyes of someone who seemed to be dead. Then the man spoke. He sounded nothing like Kuzu. His voice was not arrogant and a little self-centered. But it was kind and happy. There was a slight sorrow hiding away, but hardly an accent.

"Naruto! Tell ya the truth, I felt a little sad to say goodbye to you back then. I guess then, it good to see you!" his laugh rang through the hallway. "Now, what buisness do you have here."

Naruto let Sakura stay in her gloomy mood. Right now he had to speak with Kakashi. "Is Kakashi-sensei here?"

"Kakashi-sensei!? I never knew he had _you_ as a student. All Master Ishida told me about him was that he knew you a bit, and he was a jounin from Konoha." After saying this, he leaned a little closer to the bars. His voice went to a whisper. "Something's the matter with him. I asked him how did Kuzu die, then a shadow passed over his eyes. It's like he's stuck in another world. Probably just lost in thought."

The blonde looked beyond his friend into the darkness. The figure against the wall didn't move. The boy caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. Sakura had turned back to the cell. Then her voice echoed over the room, "Kakashi-sensei? Naruto's here..." there was no reply, "Are you alright Kakashi-sensei?" Then Naruto noticed as her fear turned to anger. "Damn it! Say something."

"It's no use-" Misha began. Then he was interrupted as the figure fell over. "What the..." Misha walked over. "Well I'll be!" Naruto and Sakura thought their hearts would stop when Misha picked up the figure and tossed. It clanged against the bars.

"Ah!" Naruto yelped in surprise. Sakura just stood there. Her face expression as she realized what her sensei was.

"It's only a dummy, dummy." Yes it was. One of Kakashi's. It even had his hair. But on the face was the usual drawn expression. "After all his name does mean 'scarecrow.'"

"Then where is he?" Naruto moved back in and crouched down. His arm reached out and touched the scarecrow. Then again he was startled, for a voice came from above.

"Right here." Kakahsi dropped from the ceiling and right in front of him. Naruto went to hug him, then he thought other wise. '_There's only so many times you can hug your sensei.' _But Sakura wasted no time and hugged him. For her worry was much more than Naruto's. Yet hers was a quick one. For this, Kakashi was grateful.

"How did you get out?" Misha demanded to know. He had walked over to the bars and was now staring at his new found friend with astonishment. All Kakahsi did was smile and put his hand in his pockets. Out he pulled a ring of keys. Misha eyed him wearily.

As the jounin opened the door cell he began to explain, "I waited until you were distracted and tired. Sorry for not telling you, but if both of us left, then there would be a greater chance of us being discovered. Plus, I didn't think Tsunade would come down." Just then the door clanged open. Misha stepped outside. Naruto looked up at him. The man was bigger than he thought. He was only an inch or two taller than his sensei, but many more times larger.

Sakura sighed, "Let's go." Her teacher nodded. And before long, they began to move. They ran in a certain order. Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Misha. This was so that no matter what happened, Naruto and Sakura would be protected from harm.

* * *

The stars came out, one by one. The moon cast shadows upon the ground. Street lights came on. Several shinobi ran on roof tops. Every now and again, there was an ANBU memeber. Twenty minutes were up a long time ago.

After the time period, Tsunade had made herself down the hall. Not to too much of her surprise, Naruto, Sakura, Misha, and Kakashi were gone. Immediately she sent out teams to search the village and a couple of groups out of the borders. They couldn't have gotten far, and she was right.

* * *

All the comotion had caught the silver headed man's eye. He ripped the mask that was on his face, in order to expose the sharigan. They had made their way along the streets of Konoha all the way up to the Hokages' faces carved in the mountian side. There they went up to many of the hidden rooms. So far no ninja team had come that way. Several were close, but Kakahsi knew what he was doing.

As he stood watch by an open window, Naruto and Sakura had fallen asleep on the ground. It almost hurt him, what he was planning to do. Misha saw that Kakashi had turned around. When the jounin turned back to the window, he walked over.

"Are you sure you want to leave."

"It would only hurt them more if I stayed. Believe me, no one wants a criminal for a sensei."

"They do." Misha put his hand on the side of the window. The village was busy as little figures jumped all over. The moon shone in and lightened up their faces. Then something really caught Kakashi's attention.

Outside the village, in the trees, there was a sudden flash of chakra. Then he felt his heart race as the shadows grew darker and even more sinister. Misha realized what it was as well. He ran to the student's of the jounin and aroused them. "Get up! We must get out of Konoha!"

"It's too late! The Dark User is here."

* * *

_This chapter is longer than the others. I hope that everyone liked it. Please let me know if you were disappointed with anything. _

_Thank you for reading and I hope you will review. Oh please review. On every chapter. Even if it has nothing to do with the chapter, I want you to say it! Ha aha! Sugar is sooo good._

_Read on..._


	11. LOVE, HATE, PEOPLE, FRIENDS, MURDER

**Chapter 11: LOVE, HATE, PEOPLE, FRIENDS, MURDER**

**Xx--xxx--xX**

"What?" the boy asked, rubbing his eyes and not believing he had fallen asleep. Misha didn't explain. For he saw no time for that. Instead he began to awaken Sakura. She wasn't like Naruto; so instead of pondering, she jumped to her feet and was ready anything.

The jounin still stood at the window. His eyes cast out over the village and concentrated on the darkening shadows of the woods. Still it grew nearer, still it grew darker, still no one did anything about it. He had no choice. It was either the village or him. Yet, no there was no time to waste. He would let the others know what to do, and... and then he would fight off Ishida.

Misha walked over to Kakashi. "They're just about ready. We'll be able to head out in about five minutes. Are you ready?" his eyes were soft and kind. He knew that this was Kakashi's home. It must be hard for him to lose it.

"No. I'm not going. You saw it too. The shadow in the woods. I must stop him before he reaches the village. He's after me, not you." Then the silver headed shinobi turned to Sakura and Naruto. "Follow Misha out of Konoha. Until Ishida is defeated, he'll keep hunting for you," then his gaze turned back to Konoha. Suddenly his fears had come true. When Sakura and Naruto ran over, Misha stood in front of them. Knowing what Kakashi wanted.

For the sight would have made the genins rush blindly into a battle with the Dark User. This would mean certain death. But Kakashi wasted no time, for he was protected. Quickly, as he jumped out of the window, he spoke to them, "Cover your airways!" The three of them wasted no time in doing what the jounin had suggested. But as he slid down the rocks, Naruto wished to be going with his teacher.

xxx

Small pebbles bounced off the cliff. Kakashi pressed his body closer to he edge. Then the shinobi channeled his chakra just right, and soon he was speeding off down the Hokage's mountian. Yet his eyes grew watery. The dust cloud that shrouded the Hidden Leaf Village was now sweeping up the mountian on an updraft. Kakashi hoped that the three had listened to him and covered their mouths and noses.

There was panic in the village below him. People screamed, ran, and some even passed out dead. ANBU memebers were hurrying around the village, warning those still alive to cover their airways and even bringing masks.

Others were using jutsus to clear away the powder substance in the air. The night sky above Konoha began to clear. But Akira Ishida's 'medicine' had taken its toll. About fifteen people layed dead in the streets. Many mothers wept over ten dead children. Kakashi's anger grew into a burning rage inside of him.

There was no sign of Ishida. Dawn was approaching the day. Golden beams pierced through the tops of the trees, lighting the village. A dark cloud of red powder hovered in the air. Many miles above Konoha. It took only a few minutes for it to disipate.

Kakashi reached the bottom, but his feet only touched the ground for a second as he sent himself flying into the trees and closer to the main living part of the village. '_Ishida, you finally got to use your powder. I'm sorry that you did. So much death... it's all my fault.' _Still no tears came from his saddened eyes. Yet one thought rang through his head as he continued on his way, '_Kishi, maybe, just maybe you could have lived.' _

So the jounin raced on. Kakashi did not pay attention to all the shinobi aware of his presence. He just had to get to Akira Ishida, the Dark User. He had to get to him before any one else did.

* * *

The wind blew and the powder poured from the cylinder. They had just cleared away his first batch. Three more were at hand. If Kakashi had already left the village, then he would slaughter everyone that Kakashi ever knew. Now, that rage that had once taken over the young boy, was now commanding his heart.

Ishida didn't want this, still his head told him it was the only way. He had lost his soul many years ago. It still dwelled inside, somewhere, in a far off corner of his body. It showed itself only when he was with Kakashi. The young boy, that didn't dare to even kill a fly. The boy that loved life as it was, and loved his friend. But now that was the past.

"I'm sorry. Let this be quick. No matter how it comes out, I want you not to suffer." Then he remebered the control. His eyes filled with rage and sorrow. All life faded from them. A black shadow cast over them, then a small flicker of flame seemed to shimmer. A dark and treacherous smile came across his face.

"Come to me, come and die."

* * *

Only now did it occur to Naruto what his sensei planned to do. As the cloud of red rose above Konoha, did he finally make his choice. "We can't let him do this by himself. He's..." the boy couldn't put the words to it. Misha pulled his pack on his shoulders and looked at the blonde. His eyes too filled with worry and saddness. For only him could imagine the fate that awaited his new found friend. 

Still, he wanted them not to give away hope and accept what Ishida had thrusted at him. "Don't worry, Kakashi can handle himself. I know my master. Some how, he'll find himself and stop this."

"What are you talking abou?" Sakura had heard, even though she had been concentrating on the map that Kakashi had left.

Misha sighed and began to explain, "Master Ishida-"

"Don't call him master," Naruto stated in a cold flat voice.

"Ishida was young when it happened. When he found the black chakra's power... Ma- Ishida told me you had stolen a notebook from him."

"Yes, but he took it back," Naruto said.

"No, that was fake. I guess your teacher can take credit for that. Anyway, in that book there were five words. Scrambled up into what looked like gibberish."

The blonde nearly jumped with excitement. He knew about the book, "Yes! They read out to be: LOVE, HATE, PEOPLE, FRIENDS, and the last was MURDER. but what do they mean?"

"That's how Ishida makes his chakra obey him. If it weren't for what those words meant, than the whole world would be taken apart by the full power of the dark chakra. Do you get what I mean?"

"No," both genins said at ounce.

Misha sighed. "Ishida hates; Ishida could care less about people; now about murder... I'm afraid he does that constantly. The last two, love and friends, well.. that's why he needs Kakashi by his side. Whether you like it or not, Ishida loves your sensei. They were both great friends. Now do you understand everything?"

"Most of it, but I'll figure it out." Sakura gave a sweet smile. Misha smiled at her. Then Naruto spoke, "I get it! Sort of." To this, Misha gave one of his happy laughs.

"Well then, we must go-"

"We can't! Kakashi-sensei still needs our help. Ishida will kill him with that... that black chakra!"

"You didn't let me finish," Misha pointed a finger at him. Then his packs fell off his back, "I was put in charge of your safety. Now you have to listen to me. No matter what! Well then, we must go... and help our friend."

Naruto and Sakura could hardly hold their excitement.

* * *

The silver haired jounin had reached the border of Konoha. He now stood on the roof of a house. His two eyes uncovered stared into the pits of evil. Yet all he saw was his old friend. A young boy.

The Dark User stood there. His powder ran out and was swept away with the wind. The village below his feet was in an uproar. People panicked and people died. But all his thoughts were upon the man in front of him.

This would be the last battle. The last clash between two friends, the last clash of their lives. Dueling it out till one is called away. Called to the other side. Leaving the other to grieve over their victory. Not one of them wanted to do it. Yet, they had to. Now it just wasn't a matter of survival. It was a matter of the heart.

The voices of the two friends seemed to echoe and sweep over all the noise. All the chaos swept into another dimension. Now all that was left was them. In a double voice, there could be heard the mind and soul of two friends, about to end it all.

"This is where it ends!"

* * *

_Okay... have to go watch... something._

_Anyway, hoped you like it. I hope you'll like the next two chapters. The next chapter will be on how Naruto, Misha, and Sakura finally make it to their sensei. Then after that, the final chapter. Also, the final battle between Kakashi and Ishida. How will it end? Will either of them live? Who will die? Believe me, you won't be able to guess the outcome..._

_Thank-you to all who have or will read this. _

_Read on..._


	12. Finding A Friends

**Chapter 12: Finding A Friend**

**Xx--xxx--xX**

"He's reached the bottome already!" Naruto leaned out of the window. He watched as his sensei leapt from the ground and ran through the trees. The boy pulled his leg up and was about to follow when he felt a restraint. Misha had wrapped his large arms around the boy and began to pull him inside. Naruto didn't even try to fight, he knew the man's strength.

"Hold on," Misha let go off the blonde and stood in front of the window, "I said we can go after him, but we have to do this with our brains. No rushing out blindly. If we do that, then death is certain. Do you understand?" When he asked this, his head leaned down a little and he directed his stare towards Naruto. "Do you understand?" he asked again. This time his voice hardened.

Sakura nodded, Naruto did the same. Yet, he didn't know if he really meant it. Impaitence got the better of the young genin and he began to complain. "Come on, let's get going. Kakashi-sensei is already half way to Ishida... I think."

The pink headed girl decided to speak this time. "That's exactly what Misha is talking about. We don't even know where Ishida is?" She put her hands on her hips and looked at both of the boys. Then Naruto pointed his blue eyes towards Misha, as Sakura did. It was up to him to decide where Ishida was. Besides being in charge, he also knew Ishida than any present.

But all he did was scratch his head and mumur, "Well, I uhh... Let's see... umm..." This time he bit his lip and looked out the window. His eyes squinted. '_He'd be on the wall somewhere. So that Kakashi could find him easily. But where? Ah! No, wait. Almost, yes there!' _

"Far side of the village. I can just see a speck of red. No doubt that's Ishida," then another matter popped into his head. His gaze ran down the window to the mountians edge. It was as he feared, the trees began to die. A red powder seeped through their branches and began to crawl up. "Damn wind!" Sakura and Naruto wondered what had made him use such language. The two raced to the window, but Misha pulled back with his arms. "Cover your mouth and nose! The powder's coming up with the wind."

"What's so bad about the powder?" Naruto asked as his feet slid on the floor.

"It's Ishida's. Just one speck of it can kill a grown man." At that, he let go of the two and ripped a piece of the packs off. Then he handed them to Sakura and Naruto. While fitting one for himself, he showed them how to put them on. Luckly, the three had them on just in time. The red powder swept through the room, spreading across the floor like a fog in a swamp.

Sakura began to cough. The boys looked to her with a worried look. "No, it's not that. I've had something in my throat for a while." With a final clearing of her throat, the coughing stopped.

Misha knew that they couldn't stay there. He pulled Naruto's arm, who in return, pulled Sakura along. Before the genins knew it, they had scrambled out of the window and began to slide down the side of the Hokage mountian.

When they hit the bottom it was a big mess. Misha hit the ground, his legs buckling under him; Naruto tumbled on top, his butt in the air; Sakura was the last to fall, she ended up with sittting on Naruto's back. She slid and fell to the ground. Dust rubbed into her cheeks. Naruto finally fell off to the side of Misha. Well, Misha just stood up. His large arms picked up Sakura; leaving the blonde by himself.

"Oi!" he cried. His feet scrambling to get him up. Misha stopped and told Sakura to continue. His hand shot down and didn't wait for Naruto to grab it. Instead he took a hold of Naruto's shirt and pulled him to his feet. Infact, Msiha even found time to brush the boy off before being on his way. The blonde yelped and ran to catch up.

Sakura had made it through the trees. The sight before her made her heart sadden. On the ground, their lay those in pain, those weeping, and those dead. Immediately she kneeled next to every one she could save. One by one she removed the dust in their lungs. Soon color began to return to the faces. The pained lessened. Sakura went into a sort of boss mode. She was ordering those well enough, to take those who were sick to the hospital. Shinobi, and even some ANBU members, did what she said. The attack had seemed so small at first. But Akira Ishida had known what he was doing. The results devastating. Sakura brought hope back to those lying almost dead.

The blonde and the forgiener ran to her side. They had just broken through the trees. The girl wasted no time in talking to them. "Go find Kakashi-sensei. Don't worry about me, I know what I'm doing," as they began to run off, Sakura called once more. "Naruto!" he turned around.

"Be careful," she smiled as she said this. He smiled back, a shimmer in his eyes. Then she went back to business and Naruto took off after Misha. Sakura took one more glance at him. Something had developed between the two. It might be more than friendship, she didn't know. She didn't care as long as Naruto could come back safe to her.

xxx

The two of them jumped to the roofs. Their eyes shot back and forth. There was no sign of Kakashi, nor Ishida. Then, the dust got thicker. It was concentrated in one place. "Naruto! This way! Follow my voice," for now the powder had grown so thick, it was like running through a red fog.

"Misha!" The boy had lost sight of him. To make it worse, the man's voice was nothing more than a whisper. "Misha where are you!?" The blonde stayed calmed. He had too. There was no controling your enviroment, if you couldn't control yourself. His eyes squinted. It had become so thick. Some powder got into his eyes, causing his vision to grow blurry. Naruto placed his arm infront of his eyes. He stood there and took a look around. He couldn't see a thing. So, he called once more, "Mish-"

The boy was taken by surprise. His sensei came falling through the fog. Right in front of his eyes, he saw as his friend and teacher, hit the ground. His silver hair had specks of blood on it. Naruto didn't know what he was feeling. His sensei's eyes looked up at him. When he looked into them, the blonde felt a shiver run up his spine. In the eyes of his teacher, there was fear. The kind of fear you saw in cornered animals. The kind of fear that would make the bravest man quiver in his place.

Naruto didn't have time to react, for Kakashi lunged at him and pulled him to the ground. Just as he did so, a beam of black came through the powder. In a doubled over voice, like a snake and a demon, there he came. Ishida called out. "I know your here!" Naruto tried to get up, but it was too late. Kakashi stood up in front of him.

The jounin had a kunai in his hand. He was ready, but not ready enough. A black bar seemed to strike his side. Naruto could feel fresh blood on his face. The dark blurr that was his sensei, gripped his side and fell.

The boy gripped his head. He shook it. This couldn't have been happening. What had happened. Too much, too soon. Then in the voice of a frightened child, he shouted, "No!"

* * *

_Read on..._


	13. Torn, The Black Chakra's Secret

**_Author's note: When the final battle comes up, you should listen to the song "Coming Undone," by Korn. Look for the '''_**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13: Torn, The Black Chakra's Secret

**Xx--xxx--xX**

_"Let us end this!"_

The two rushed each other. Ishida's eyes darkened even more. Then the hands of the Dark User began to be covered in what seemed like a black flame. He was aiming for Kakashi's heart.

The jounin saw his hands. He knew what his former friend was capable of. Quickly moving on his feet, he jumped off the roof. Time seemed to slow down. The now short silver hairs of Kakashi rose. The air seemed to rush pass. The ground took forever to get under his feet. Ishida's hand took three of the hairs as it crashed into the house. Then everything was so fast.

The house's roof splintered. Wood went everywhere. Kakashi's feet hit the ground and he took off. Channeling just enough chakra to get up Konoha's wall.

Ishida was still shocked that he had impacted the house. As debry flew by his head, his anger grew. Then there was nothing but dirt. Even that didn't stop the Dark User. His chakra cut away the earth. Digging deeper and deeper.

Kakashi stopped at the top of the wall. His back was turned to the village. Then he felt a warm sensation. It grew hotter and hotter. When the jounin turned around, his eyes grew wide. An explosion... Wood, nails, earth, rocks, all of it flew past him.

A black cloud surrounded the area that had been struck. It was thick and slow to rise. The jounin didn't make a move. Taking any action will be as ignorant as he was, could and would be fatal. So instead Kakashi waited. Either for nature to clear away the cloud or for Ishida to attack. Neither happened. Then a swift guest of wind, lifted the cloud and it disappeared.

In the middle of the whole scene, Ishida stood there. He was in a large pit. The ground scorched around his feet. Sweat dribbled down his brow. Anger and rage filled his eyes. And on his face, he wore... a smile. A calm and deadly smile. It wasn't from joy, but from the evil fit that grew inside. The black chakra had completely taken over at this point. For there was no love in his heart, nor did he think of his friend. Death was more welcomed; either for him, or for Kakashi.

The Konoha jounin saw this. His legs slid, he made a hand seal, gripped his wrist, and watched the Dark User carefully as lighting flashed from his hand. Ishida smiled. He too would start. The red head held up his hand, in a quick flash, the fingers seperated. A black chakra sprang from the palm and covered the rest of his hand like a wildfire over taking a forest.

Everything happened at once. Kakashi dug his hand into the wall and began to run down it. Rocks and rubble spreading everywhere. Ishida waited until he had reached the bottom and began to run towards him. When this happened, Ishida sprang forward and had his hand in a punching position. Right before both were to collide, Kakashi did something unexpected.

Instead of hitting the Dark User dead on, he turned at the last minute. Ishida flew past, but not too far. For the jounin, once behind him, jumped and split open the cylinder that was on Ishida's back. The red powder spilled everywhere. Quickly the air became infested with a fog. Kakashi felt himself alright, for he had the mask. But Ishida, with all his power, was only human. Therefore open to the danger brought with the powder.

The jounin stood there. He knew that his former friend wouldn't be taken down that easily. Yet, he hoped that the red powder would slow him down. If not with his movements, then with his sight. Unfortunately, the black chakra inhanced the eyes.

They grew even darker. So dark, that they even cut through the fog. Kakashi stood there and watched as two dark ovals headed towards him. The jounin knew he had to wait. If he moved too earlier, Ishida would strike; but if he moved too late, it was the end for him. So time passed. At least ten minutes. Then out of nowhere the shadow grew and engulfed Kakashi.

It wasn't a trick on the mind, he knew that. Ishida had expanded his chakra out of his body. Now the silver headed shinobi stood there in the dark. Then a pain came from his arm. His hand clenched it. A warm liquid seeped through his fingers. "Ah," the cut wouldn't slow him down enough. But that's what worried him.

Ishida knew more damage would have to be done in order for him to win. The Black User could have finished him off in the begining. Even now Kakashi was vulnerable. Yet, Akira Ishida restrained his true power. "Ishida!" Kakashi was breathing heavely. The battle so far wasn't as bad as it should be, but he still suffered a little from his previous injury. The wound made at the hospital wasn't fully healed. "You KNOW you don't want to do this. Either finish it, back off, or let us fight in the light."

He didn't expect any one to be listening, it was worth a try though. Then as suddenly as it had enveloped the jounin, the dark screen lifted away. All of it sucking to one spot. There the dark eyes could be seen. Staring into the soul of his former friend. Kakashi pulled out his kunai. Ishida did the same. Once again they charged. This time, a strike would be made.

At first there was a spark. The two stood in front of each other. The cylinder was now off of Ishida's back. Each kunai quivered in the hands of the shinobi. Then Kakashi's cut to the arm proved almost fatal,as his hand slipped after a surge of pain. He slid forward in a downward motion. Ishida's eyes grew wide with surprise and worry. His kunai surged forward and almost scalped the Konoha jounin. Instead it left a cut and broke the skin. Blood mixed and matted parts of the silver hair.

As Kakashi fell, he turned around incase Ishida attacked again. Then his back hit the ground. Ishida could no longer be seen. Instead he saw some one out of the corner of his eye. When his head turned he was staring into the eyes of his student. '_Naruto! No, why did he come. That foolish boy. Things are worse than I thought. Ishida is willing to kill me.' _

From the dark there came the voice of snakes and demons. "I know your here!" Kakashi heard a low humming sound. He knew this attack, he was the one who helped Ishida learn it. In a quick motion, he lept forward and pulled the boy to the ground. As he moved from his spot, a black beam shot through the fog and scroched the ground. Naruto lay there. A little surprised and almost stunned.

The jounin did the only thing he thought he could do. While Naruto lay there, he stood up in front of the boy. This was to keep him safe. Now things would be haywire since he arrived. '_Naruto, please just stay still.' _Just as that thought ended, another black beam cut through the thick powder. Kakashi felt a piercing pain, right before he hit the ground. Then as darkness engulfed him, in a distant land he could hear the boy cry, "NO!"

Naruto didn't know what to do. His sensei lay in front of him. He didn't know whether he was alive or not. It was too much. Finally he let go of his head and tried to calm down. There was no sign of Misha either. The fog had proved too thick. Naruto couldn't see Ishida anywhere. But he wanted to make sure everything was safe before checking Kakashi.

A hand seal was performed with great speed. "Kagen no bushin!" Out of clouds of chakra sprang six other Narutos. "Check the area and guard me! I have to watch Kakashi-sensei!" Immediately they sprang into the fog. Two staying behind to guard Naruto's back.

The genin scrambled to his feet. His blue sandals scraping the dirt. Then he found himself next to his fallen sensei. His hands shook with fear of what the result might be. Slowly he turned Kakahsi onto his back. His body was losing warmth. There was no blood. Just a clean cut through his side. Naruto wasn't sure if it pierced anything important. Then he checked for vital signs. First was the breathing. The blonde placed his ear on Kakahi's chest. Slowly it rose, not fully, but still it moved. Inside Naruto heard almost a wheezing, as if his lungs weren't giving out just yet.

His fingers moved to his sensei's wrist. "Not strong enough," then they jolted to the throat and felt there, "Barely, but there's a pulse." He talked to himself to keep calm. What was he to do. His teacher was on the brink of death, no medical ninja were in the area, and he was alone with a mad man.

* * *

He looked over his shoulder, the boy wasn't there any more. '_Oh no, he must've gotten lost!' _Frantically the man's eyes scanned the area. There was no one. Around. Misha felt his heartbeat getting faster and faster. Then he heard a familiar voice. It shouted and seemed to cry. His feet moved swiftly in the direction of the voice. Once he fell to the ground. There was expose to be a roof there. Instead there was a large pit. The bottom of it pitch black. "Ishida..." This made his thick legs move even faster.

* * *

He felt his cheeks grow warm. Tears were coming. He tried not to let them, but they came anyway. The blonde wiped his face with his sleeve. When the sleeve was taken away, he looked at it. Two smears of blood appeared on the sleeve. "Kakashi-sensei's." He felt disgusted with the blood. Quickly he rubbed in down on the dirt. Clumps of dirt and blood clung to the soft fabric. The genin didn't bother to take them off. 

Then a noise startled him. It sounded like thumping. No not thumping. "Feet!" he whispered to himself. '_Ishida must be coming back! But why isn't he quiet and sneaky like usual?' _Naruto rose to his feet. Out of his hip pack, he pulled a kunai. He wasn't sure if he could defeat Ishida, infact he knew he couldn't beat Ishida.

His heart pounded as each second passed. The sound of feet got closer and closer, yet there still was no sight of the Dark User. In a shakey voice, the blonde dared to call out, "Show yourself already!"

"Naruto?"

"Misha!?"

"Naruto!-keep speaking. I'll find you," then there were several minutes of fumbling around. Naruto yelling into the fog; and once in a while, Naruto checking to see if his sensei was still alive. Finally, Misha came through the thick red powder. A sigh of relief was released from the man. Then a look of worry placed itself on his face. His eyes had slowly moved to the jounin laying on the ground.

The boy saw his worry. Again he fell to his knees and checked Kakashi's breathing and pulse. "Ishida attacked him. Some kind of beam of chakra. It struck him here," Naruto pointed to his side, "He's still alive, but for how long..."

"It's going to be okay. We need to get him to... your Hokage is a medical-nin right?"

"Yes, Granny Tsunade is the best there is." Misha smiled at the new hope he saw in the boy's eyes. He laid a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

In a low voice, that was sweeter than any treat, he said, "I'll carry him. We'll get him help. Right now we need to locate Ishida." Misha bent down next to Kakashi. His arms slipped under the silver headed man. In a slow way, he lifted him from the ground. The body had grown a little stiff. Still, some warmth remained. "His blood still flows." The forgeiner started to walk one way. Naruto followed close behind.

The mask he had been wearing now itched his skin. The boy began to scratch it a little, Misha shot him a warning glance. "Don't scratch it! Remeber, this powder can a full grown man in one whiff." At the note, Naruto shot his arms to his side. His fingers gripped his pant legs to keep him from scratching.

* * *

The fog swirled around his feet. As he walked, even the dirt lost all that made it good. The ground became dusty and easily kicked up more dirt. His sandals walked steadily. Slowly, and quietly, he made his way through the fog. Ears pricked up and ready to catch the slightest sound. Then he heard several voices in the distant. '_Misha! What's he doing here?' '**Does it matter!?**' _Another voice entered his head. It was the chakra, for it had a mind of its own. Ishida shut it away. So far listening to it did nothing for him. No longer would it dictate his actions. Yet, he wished he could let Kakashi know this. If he let Kakashi live, then many of his enemies would think him weak and come to destroy him. "Too much evil has come from me."

* * *

_It was dark. Not total darkness took over him. There was a faint light in the distant. Like a sun, burning bright. It lay in front of him. Another force came from behind. It wasn't as bright. Instead it glowed like smoldering coals. He made two desicions about the lights. _

_In front of him, there was the 'after,' behind him there was the 'present.' Two choices lay on his soul. To go forth and end it, or take his chances back in his doomed mortal life. Then all the memories of his life appeared. Not in his eyes, but around the lights. Like a wall of screens. Each showing a different time. All of them stopped. _

_Several had the pictures of place he visited, or people he had met. But one memory seemed to grow larger than the rest. It was a still picture that had been in his mind for a very long time. Two boys stood next to each other. One with his arm around the other. A red head who didn't seem to fit and a silver headed boy who didn't seem to mind. The smile of both could be seen. Even though one was wearing a mask. _

_This was enough. He knew what he had to do. Slowly, he began to walk; his steps echoing through the hall of death. This was his choice. No longer would he allow himself to suffer._

GASP! Kakashi sat up, his breathing heavily. His hands felt cold and his face had gone pale white. Now color slowly returned. A pain stung his side. Then a dull head ache came to his attention. The jounin looked around. No longer was he surround by a red powder. Instead, they were some ways away, on a roof. The sky above was a clear blue day. Clouds floated by. For a second, Kakashi had forgotten completely about what had happened. It wasn't until a shout from his student, did he realize what had happened.

"Kakashi-sensei! Sakura-chan you did it!" Naruto plopped himself in front of his sensei. His blue eyes shining bright and staring into the shaken eyes of his teacher. Kakashi smiled under his mask. Sakura came around as well. But instead of sitting, she stood in front of her teacher. Misha stood back. This was none of his business. Yet, he couldn't help but fight the urge to wrap his arms around the whole group.

Kakashi tried to stand. Nothing but Naruto's cry earlier, was said. Sakura and Naruto supported their teacher. Each placing themselves under a shoulder. Naruto smiled the biggest smile any one could have made. Kakashi's eyes crinkled. Now they had time for questions. The jounin felt a bit light headed though, "Someone, someone please tell me what happened."

Sakura was ready to tell her part of it first, "I was getting the last of the powder victims to the hospital, when Misha and Naruto came out of nowhere. At first, all I knew was that they were calling my name. It wasn't until I turned around did I understand the urgency of the matter. You lay nearly dead in Misha's arms-"

"Sakura-chan took you from us. She lay you on the ground. Then I was amazed at her skill. Carefully she treated each and every wound," as Naruto said these words, Sakura felt herself blushing. The boy continued, "Misha and I were very frightened. Not Sakura, she stayed calm. When she was done I begged her to tell me how you were going to be. What she said was that 'It's up to him now.' I guess you decided to live."

Now Naruto scratched his head just like Kakashi would do. "Well, I guess I owe all of you a thank-you. Still, one thing remains," his attitude changed in a heartbeat. It went from happy to be alive, to cold and harsh. The jounin's eyes darkened. A shadow seemed to engulf him. "Akira Ishida is still out there."

As he said this, the red fog disapated in the distance. The roof beneath their feet seemed to swirl and run like water colors. The roof spirled into a small whoorlpool. Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Misha were sucked through it. Sakura had one arm on her teacher, and the other trying to pull them out. Kakashi told her to let go of him. She wouldn't listen. As a result, all of them were dropped into a dimly lit room. The ground above their heads turned back to normal.

Only a single window sat in the wall. The little light allowed Kakashi to see who was hurt. Everyone seemed to be okay. Naruto was sitting and rubbing his head. Sakura lay on her back staring up at the ceiling, wondering what had happened. Misha began to stand, his jaw clenched with pain as he fell back down. The jounin was against a wall. His head hurting like hell.

Then the girl began to move. Her eyes glanced back at her sensei. Kakashi nodded to tell her he was fine. Then they shifted to the others. The blonde looked fine to her, then her eyes were cast upon Misha. He was trying to move a leg. It seemed like it pained him. Sakura stood and walked over to him.

"Your leg is broken. Hold on, this shouldn't hurt." Her soft hands glowed with chakra. Gentley she waved it over the broken leg. Then they stopped in one place. "You might feel a slight sting," her hands gripped the leg firmly. For a split second Misha's eyes seemed to glaze over in the pain. But soon they were relieved. Sakura held his leg for several minutes. She sighed and let go.

"It's not fully healed, but you should be able to walk on it," then she quickly added, "With support!" She slid her arm around his waist and helped him to his feet. Misha smiled at her. Kakashi saw as Naruto began to stand as well. '_Might as well,' _his mind thought, but his legs didn't move. The other three looked at him. "Are you just going to sit there?" Sakura asked. He shot her a glance that was irritated and a little worried. "Naruto help him."

The boy walked over to his sensei and shot down his hand. The jounin took hold and as Naruto pulled, he pushed with his legs. Once he got to his feet though, it wasn't that easy. They felt like rubber. Soon he was down on his knees. Now Naruto and Sakura had grown worried. Even with the injuries he sustained, he should at least be able to stand on his own.

The blonde bent down next to him to help once again. But Kakashi held up his hand, "Give me a minute. Maybe I just need to rest." He took several breaths. "Okay, let's try again." This time his feet didn't even get flat on the floor before he was on the ground again. Naruto half caught him. Kakashi pushed him away and so he was let to place his hands on the floor. The jounin had a thought. It was a long shot, but it would give him an explaination.

He looked down at his legs, focusing his sharigan. It was hard to see, but it was there. Like little specks of pepper, a black substance leaked out of the floor. It seemed to slowly be absorbed into his legs. "Ishida..." Naruto was the only one close enough to hear him whisper this. So he knelt beside his teacher and whispered back.

"Are you sure?"

"No mistake, don't get the others worried." Kakashi sat up right as best as he could. Then he began to rub his legs, his back to Misha and Sakura. The boy came around to his front. "His chakra is seeping through the earth."

Naruto looked at the ground around his legs. It was a slight darker. Then he looked closely. He too could see, barely, the little specks of chakra. "How can we stop his chakra flow."

"We can't," the jounin looked to the small window. It was barely big enough to fit Sakura through, let alone someone the size of Misha or Kakashi. "Break it away."

"What?"

"The window, break it. Take away the dirt. Some of the ground my slide in, but it's the our only chance of getting out of this room." _'Ishida, I understand what you want, I'll give you ten minutes once their out of here.' _Then another voice entered Kakashi's thoughts, '**_Of course we will! Now let them escape.' _**The silver headed shinobi closed his eyes to concentrate. It was the voice of the chakra.

Kakashi looked back up at his student. Sorrow filled his eyes. Kakashi understood. "I'll be fine. The earth won't slide in near enough to cover me." His eye crinkled to show a smile. Naruto nodded and walked over to the other two. He explained what had to be done. Misha smiled and bashed his knuckles together.

"Finally! Allow me to do so."

Sakura cut in, "What about Kakashi-sensei? I can't carry both Misha and him out."

"He knows. He's going to stay here until the chakra wears off or until help comes," then the boy leaned in towards the girl. In a secret voice he added, "I'll stay behind with him." His blue eyes shimmered and Sakura understood that it was a secret. She winked at him. It made her feel better to know what Naruto planned to do.

Then she helped Misha limp over to the window. The large man beat his knuckles one more time. Then in a hardy voice he said to her, "Stand back Sakura. I can stand on my own can't I!" She let go of him but stayed close behind just in case. Sakura jumped back at the first hit. Misha's fist had crashed into the wall. Dirt flew past her face and some landed in her hair. He continued to bash it apart. Slowly the earth moved away. Light began to enter the room. The girl smiled, amazed by his strength.

Naruto stood there and watched. He was excited to get out, then he turned to his teacher. Kakashi still had his back to them. His shoulders slumped and his head seemed to be bowed. The blonde walked over to him. He was about to speak, when Kakashi said something instead.

"I'm sorry Naruto."

"What for?!"

"I was too weak to beat Ishida alone. Because of my neglegence, we're in this postion and I can't help you." There was silence between the two. Naruto didn't know what to say. So instead he just stood there. His saddened eyes gazing upon his beaten sensei. It was too much. He looked away, allowing the jounin to be alone.

* * *

Ishida waited below the ground. A ball of black chakra spun above his head. He had dug out a small chamber under the room the four Konoha shinobi were in. Small holes in the floor allowed the chakra to rise. It felt strange to the red head. The chakra knew just who to target. 

Then a thought popped into his head. It was the black chakra again. Too much was flowing through his blood. If dying meant being free from it, then death would come gladly. Sadly, the chakra had choosen him, knowing his great power and his thirst for life. So it spoke to him, '**_The silver headed one wishes to speak with you. After the others have left.' _**

"Any other news?"

'**_No, they are making their escape as we speak. I think things will finally go your way!' _**Then the calm laugh that Ishida had choosen for his own, rang in his head. When he heard it from another form, it seemed more frighting than he had thought. To have a calmness when you were about to die or kill. Those who don't value life are the deadliest. They will kill non-stop. Torture souls, even take the gift of life from those who were just accepting it. Therefore, Ishida and the power he held were a bomb ready to go off.

* * *

BOOM! Misha hit the wall once more. What was left of it crumbled and spilled in. There was much more than any one had anticipated. The window was at the base of a steep hill. Once the wall was taken out, much support to the rest of the hill was gone. Causing a land slide. Rocks and dirt poured into the room. 

Sakura and Misha tried a futile attempt to hold their ground. In a matter of seconds, they were burried in dirt. Naruto didn't have time to react. He jumped near Kakashi and was soon overtaken by the fast moving earth. Kakashi looked into the dirt. It rushed onto him. He felt himself bruise as Naruto's body hit him. Then it went black as the dirt competed covering them.

When it finally ended. there was only a foot of room left at the top of the room. Two small hands pierced the surface. They spread away dirt and then two arms popped out. Behind them they pulled out a brown girl. She huffed and wiped her face off. Her pink hair, now a muddy brown. She layed down and began to crawl in the small space. Once her body was completely out of the hole, she turned and faced it. Her voice traveled down it.

"Misha!?"

"What?" was the reply.

"Come up, but just your head. There isn't nearly enough room for you to fit." Just as Sakura finished saying this, she had to scoot back. For Misha's head popped up. He looked around. Then he asked the girl a question she couldn't answer.

"Where's Kakashi and Naruto?"

"Like I would know!" she snapped at him. Then Sakura began to shift through the loose dirt with her arms. Something was firm below her. She grabbed it and pulled. It had trouble getting it out, but finally it came. "A rock," she sighed and stuck her arms back into the dirt. Then, she hit something. Not a rock though, for it had hair. Short hair. "Kakashi-sensei!" When she dug deeper, Sakura found his shoulders. Her fingers wrapped in the cloth. She only needed to pull his head up.

It was hard, but she was making progress. Once she stopped and dug a hole to his head. When she found his hair, the girl plunged her arms in again. This time she pulled and his head came into the air. This time she yelled, "Kakashi-sensei!" He didn't stir. '_Am I too late? Then that must mean... Naruto!' _Not wanting to lose her sensei or her partner, she shook him. His skin was warm. A smile again crept to her face. "The impact must have knocked him out."

But the body jerked. It went deeper into the dirt. "No!" she pulled again on the shoulders. Yet, the dirt stilled moved. There was no time, he was sucked under the earth and out of sight. "No!"

* * *

The genin felt something on his face. It was light and cool. The wind! '_Are we out?' _The boy fought to open his eyes. When they did, a bright light filled his vision. He was outside! The clouds floated by in a blue sky. The trees swayed with the breeze. Naruto jolted upright. He found himself panting. He was on a silent hill. Trees were placed on either side of him, in front he could see the Hidden Leaf village. A part of it up in dust. Part of the wall was gone in one spot as well. 

"How did I get out here!?"

"I brought you here," the voice was familiar. It was the same voice that sent shivers down his spine and seemed to calm him down as well. It was the voice of the Dark User. The blonde didn't want to turn around, for he was afraid to confront the powerful shinobi. Then a voice came and a touch to his shoulder, that made him fill with hope.

"It's alright Naruto, I'm here as well." His sensei's voice made his head spin around. There he was, right next to him, crouching and with a hand on his shoulder.

"Kakashi-sensei! But Ishida is here!" A sigh came from the jounin. How would he explain. So much had happened. It had only been a matter of minutes.

So he turned Naruto fully around and then stood him up on his feet. Then he made the boy look him straight in the eye. "Listen to me Naruto. Akira Ishida... there's a lot to explain," then in a low whisper he said to his student's ear, "Be careful what you say around him. He has the power to blow up the room that Sakura and Misha are in. Since they don't have mask, he may as well use his powder. Oh, and whenever your ready." Naruto's eyes filled with shock and a little curiousity. They two of them had been brought out, why not the other two?

The red head stepped up and stood next to Kakashi. "I made a proposition with your teacher a few weeks ago, now I'll make one with you-" WHAM! Naruto had slid to the ground and kicked Ishida's feet out from under him. Kakashi slid himself under and kicked the man in the face.

Ishida went flying across the grass. He landed on his chest and skid. Grass found it's way into his mouth. When he spit it out, his eyes began to darken. A black flame enguled his hands. "I need you. Help me now, and I'll never doubt you again!" Naruto was confused who he was yelling at. Kakashi just put himself between the two. He knew who Ishida was calling to. It was the chakra. Most of it had left him for being disobidient before. Now the skies darkened and a shrill laugh ran across the field.

''' The Dark User stood to his feet. Just then a gust of wind came down and passed between Kakahsi and Naruto. Then it swirled and spun around Ishida until it formed a funnel. The funnel grew black and lighting shot through it as well. The funnel was thick and spun faster and faster. Then it began to disipate. In the middle of what had been the small tornado, stood Akira Ishida. His eyes were pitch black, his hands covered in a black flame of chakra, and it seemed that he was hovering above the ground.

Then he spoke. It was the snakes over his own, "Won't listen to a simple request! Heh, heh, heh, then.. shall I truly end it!" His hand shot above his head, his fingers outstretched. As he did this a bolt of lighting shot down and the skies again grew dark. Kakahsi performed a hand seal, then his wrist was gripped with his other hand. It was high risk. He had already used much of his chakra. Yet, it was a risk he had to take. Just as the lighting began to appear, he heard a poof of chakra.

When he looked over his shoulder, he saw not one, but four Narutos. "One to help with rasengan, two more to distract him!" Then he watched as a ball of chakra began to form in his hand. Then the blonde smiled at his sensei, who's chidori was now fully ready, and smiled. "Oh, and whenever your ready."

The silver headed jounin smiled. His feet kicked up blades of grass as he charged forward. Naruto was close, but not too close, behind. Kakashi saw the hands of Ishida. He knew what he was getting ready for. The Dark User's eyes glowed with the darkness. A light came from under him, then a great wind blew his hair up. The same symbol appeared under him. An eye inside three triangles, inside a circle.

Kakashi had to be fast. Ishida began to fire black beams at him. Each one missed and set the grass on fire. Naruto had to jump over it. The two decoys began to cirlce Ishida. Kakashi surged forward. He forced his hand forward. It went into Ishida's abdoman. This is what the Dark User wanted.

When Kakashi realized what was going on, it was too late. Already his hand was too deep inside Ishida. A smile crept onto the red head's face. "Thank-you!" the double voice yelled at him. _'That's why he was missing me!' _Ishida let out a laugh that sent shivers up the jounin's spine. Naruto stopped in his spot. The decoys didn't stop though. Instead they attacked. Just as they did, Ishida's head flicked back.

He let out a scream. It was a scream of man souls, all in pain. A black beam flowed from his mouth. It shot into the air. Ishida was growing more power by sucking the life out of his former friend. Kakahsi fought to get free, but it was useless. Soon he grew weak. It was all coming too fast. The wound that the jounin had made was closing. The flesh crawled from Ishida and crept down Kakashi's arm.

Naruto didn't know what to do. His heart pounded and fear raced through him and took over. The shadow clone didn't stop forming rasengan. Instead he removed one hand and slapped the real Naruto. Finally he snapped to it. "Kakahsi-sensei." The two began to rush Ishida again. Then the boy lept into the air got ready to punch the Dark User.

Ishida's mouth closed and his head snapped forward. He looked at the blonde coming his way. An evil malice came into his eyes and could be felt around them. The grass began to die. Naruto was right above him now. His hand went forward and shoved into the head of Akira Ishida. This broke apart the hold he had Kakashi. The jounin fell to the ground.

Naruto landed on the grass heaving. Ishida's body was horrible. When rasengan had hit, it crushed his head and spun his body around and threw it to the ground. But the glowing symbol on the grass was still there. Just as Naruto questioned the death of Ishida, what was left of his body melted into a black pool.

The black chakra began to gather at one point. Then it piled onto itself and rose. It took shape. Akira Ishida's faced appeared. Then the rest of his head followed. The rest of his body stayed black. The calm laugh came once again from him. "Fool! No one can destroy- Ahhhhhh!" Ishida gripped his head.

Then, he screamed at himself. "No! I never wanted this!"

"Don't be an idiot! You need me!" Naruto was confused. The Dark User was talking with himself.

"It's all your fault! It's all your fault, get out!"

"Shut up! Do you want to be weak. Do you want to die!"

"Yes! If it meant that I didn't have to kill! I'm sorry," he began to cry, "I never meant to kill her. I never meant to hurt him! Kakashi! I'm sorry." Ishida kept gripping his head. It was too much for Naruto to understand. The man screamed in pain.

The jounin stirred. He was too concerned with the safety of his student to notice the pain than ran through his body. His eyes shot open. They scanned the fields and found Ishida and Naruto. Ishida was screaming and holding his head while Naruto stood there scared, not sure what to do. "So, it has finally come to this. Break free. Break free, Ishida."

Kakashi stood to his feet. The boy looked over to his sensei and ran over to him. In a shakey voice, Naruto asked, "What's with him!?"

"The black chakra, it has finally grown weak enough. Ishida is fighting it. He didn't mean to kill all of those people. But pure evil had taken him. I hope either he can break free, or he will die. Help me to him!" Kakashi began to walk to him. His legs were weak. Naruto still stood there as his teacher stood in front of the man.

Ishida had begun to rise off the ground. Kakashi grabbed his wrists and pulled him back down. They stared each other in the eye. Ishida was shaking. "You're alright!" Kakashi nodded. Ishida managed to smile, "I'll make it leave me! I want to be your friend again- ahhhhh!" Ishida screamed again.

"I'm not going any where!"

"Yes... you... are!" Kakashi let go of Ishida as these words were said. "Ahhhhhhh!" Ishida's head snapped back up. This time the funnel of wind came faster and was stronger. Kakahsi jumped back. Naruto ran to his side.

The funnel swept around him. Lighting again appeared, only at a greater amount. The battle was now inside. It was unsure who was winning. All the two could do was stand there. Then the wind became clear again. When it disappeared, it showed a normal Ishida. His clothes were all black though. But his eyes were shut and he seemed to be at peace.

The silver headed jounin rushed to his side, leaving Naruto very confused. Kakashi took Ishida's head and held it up. His voice was still strong when the red head spoke, "I'm free." He whispered. Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Yes, you are, my friend." Naruto finally got the courage, and walked over to them. He looked into Ishida's bronze eyes.

"You're quite the sneak. I didn't expect you to trip me." A smile crossed the red head's face. His life was still holding on. The blonde smiled. He had no words. The man in his sensei's arms had gone from someone to kill, to someone who was welcomed by Kakashi.

The jounin helped his friend to his feet. Ishida was a little weak. His body had gone under quite a lot. Then tears streamed down his face. He remebered all the things that had happened over the last weeks. "Oh Kuzu. I'm sorry." His heart ached for his friend.

A comotion from Konoha made all three of them look. Several shinobi were running across roofs and over the walls. They were coming to see what happened. Kakashi looked to Ishida. Ishida nodded and smiled. Then with speed greater than any other they had seen, he took off. Fading into the trees. Naruto barely caught a glance of him. "Where's he going?!"

"To live his life."

"After what he did, why did you let him go!?"

The Konoha shinobi looked into the eyes of his student. The boy's blues eyes shimmered wit questions. it was amazing what had happened. After all that went on, their friendship had lasted. Student and teacher. Kakashi wouldn't trade that love for anything. Then there was his friendship with Akira Ishida. It had lasted through all the many years. Despite all the blood that had been shed, Kakahsi understood it wasn't his fault. So in a simple sentence, he explained why Ishida was now free to go. To go and live his life. In a calm voice he spoke.

"Because he let me go."

**The End

* * *

**


	14. Author's note: Must Read!

**Author's Notice**

**_Xx_--xxx--_xX_**

**The Ending**

I hope you liked the ending. Didn't I say you wouldn't expect it. Okay, here's what happened after Kakashi was sucked into the dirt.

_When Kakahsi was pulled through the dirt, Ishida had brought him into the dark chamber under the room. Ishida greeted him when he awoke. Naruto had been accidently pulled in as well since he was right next to Kakashi. So Kakahsi questions what was going on and demands answers. All Ishida tells him is that answers could only be found and not given. Then Ishida is covered in a black veil. The voice of the chakra can be heard. It tells Ishida that it is leaving him until Ishida can learn to follow what it has choosen for him. Ishida almost breaks down at the leaving, but finds that some of the black chakra remains. It tells him to take the two Konoha shinobis to the the open field above the village. Ishida does so._

_Meanwhile, Sakura and Misha are trying to find a way out. Misha digs his way through to the wall of a room. He puts his ear against it. He can hear the wind. So calls to Sakura. She punches it and presto!- they're outside. The village is west of them. The two of them run to find Tsunade._

_In the field, Ishida (Now half-free) explains about the dark chakra. A little bit of the true Ishida shows for a split second before the chakra takes over again. Learning this, Kakahsi realizes that he must either kill Ishida, or help him break free. Just then Naruto sits up._

_Misha and Sakura have found Tsunade. She angry at them for leaving the cell, but Sakura quickly explains what happened after the prison break. Tsunade understands and says that Misha is pardonded from his crimes(since he didn't kill anyone) Then the girl again explains that they need to find the other three. Tsunade assembles a quick team of shinobi. Just as she tells them to leave, a lighting strike comes from a hill close to Konoha._

So there. That's what happened. Did you get all of that? Good.

**Comments**

I hope you liked the story. The Kakashi/Ishida series will not end with this story, nor will it end with The Lost Chapters. That was what I had originally planned, but I felt that you may want to learn more about the characters that I created.

There will be five stories total. You can find information about them and their release dates on my profile. If you have any suggestions, questions, concerns, or comments, please feel free to e-mail me, or to ask in a review of a chapter you haven't submitted a review to.

**Thank-You**

I'd just like to say thank-you to all who have read my stories; whether you reviewed or not. I'd also like to thank certain people whom's reviews I have seen constantly. This goes to the following (You have reviewed more than twice so far): gothkat, nannon, and Goth Kacie. Thank-you to all who have reviewed as well.

**Concerning Characters**

After the Kakashi/Ishida series is complete, feel free to use the characters I have created in your own stories. I don't any one will do that. Just in case though. The following characters I have created and belong to me. Credit for them must be given to me. They are as follows(Name/looks

1. Akira Ishida (red hair, light skin, black T-shirt w/ torn sleeves, black chakra, net shirt underneath, cargo tan pants, cylinder slung across back)

2. Toshibu Misha (Large musculer, black hair tied in a thin ponytail, white T-shirt, light skin, black pants-a little tight)

3. Toshibu Kuzu (Same as Toshibu Misha, only his hair is short, and he dresses in all black)

Note: All characters above are copyrighted

The original Naruto characters do not belong to me. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Credits**

Plot: Marlonian Hayes

Oc: Marlonian Hayes

Naruto c: Masashi Kishimoto

Sincerely,

Marlonian Hayes


End file.
